Siete días para una eternidad
by Peetkat
Summary: El Bien y el mal son una sucesión de infinitos detalles que tarde o temprano inclinan la balanza. Dios y Lucifer deciden librar la batalla definitiva y hacen una singular apuesta: ambos enviaran un representante, al vencedor le corresponderá regir los destinos de la tierra, durante el nuevo milenio. Katniss siembra el caos a su paso, Peeta será su oponente. 7 días y el azar.
1. Dia primero - (1)

**El Bien y el mal son una sucesión de infinitos detalles que tarde o temprano inclinan la balanza. **

**Dios y Lucifer deciden: Librar la batalla definitiva. Hartos de pugnas, tras siglos sin un claro vencedor, hacen una singular apuesta: ambos enviaran un representante, al vencedor le corresponderá regir los destinos de la tierra, durante el nuevo milenio.**

**Katniss viaja a San Francisco sembrando el caos a su paso, por su egoísmo y falta de escrúpulos ha sido elegida por Lucifer como agente para la misión. Peeta será su oponente, un oficial de seguridad en el puerto de la ciudad que en sus ratos libres asiste niños y ancianos, dedicado a los necesitados.**

**Durante 7 días el futuro de la humanidad descansará sobre ellos. El caprichoso azar provocará un encuentro entre ambos que jamás debió producirse y las consecuencias pueden alterar el destino de la humanidad … de forma distinta a la planeada…**

**El dibujo hecho especialmente para este fic por Lissy33, como os dije en otra ocasion dibuja y escribe genial mucha gracias wapisima, ella leyo el mismo libro que yo.** . /

_Este fic es una adaptación del libro del mismo titulo, del autor **Marc Levy,** suya es la historia y muchos personajes, el resto pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins,** ¿mi aportación?, descargar la trama y hacer que los nuevos personajes encajen, ¿porque hacerlo fácil? si me puedo complicar, Peeta en el original es una chica y Katniss un chico, por lo que he modificado diálogos y texto para hacerlo cuadrar. Espero que os guste_

* * *

_**PRIMER DIA – (1)**_

**Katniss – Una serie de catastróficas desdichas**

Una preciosa chica de unos veinticinco años se miro al espejo, vaya esta vez había elegido bien larga trenza de pelo castaño brillante, cuerpo delgado y atlético y aquellos ojos grises de cómo la bruma de la tormenta a punto de descargar.

– **Diablo estoy para comerme, jaja. **

Se acerca a la ventana, Katniss aparta la cortina

– **Precioso día –** murmura asomada a la mugrienta ventana del hotel, otra vez había leído ese libro, era la tercera vez que lo leía en esas cuarenta y ocho horas, Ese "HILTON" estaba a punto de convertirse en su favorito, sin pensar se dio la vuelta y conecto la música a toda potencia;

**- Que se jodan los vecinos, ya es hora de levantarse.**

Esa canción cargada de de agresividad en su música y en su letra, y además estaba de acuerdo con todo, curioso nombre para curiosa letra – **Nubes de algodón**- como una golosina para la irreverencia y el resentimiento. Al final ellos ganarían, Dios no se había marchado pero prefería no intervenir, y sí el ser humano es una infección, bailarían con sus reglas.

**No queda tiempo para la oración,****  
****si de este mundo se ha marchado Dios,**  
**el ser humano será la infección,**  
**que ha envenenado el planeta.**

**No sé ya el tiempo que resistiré,  
a la oleada de la estupidez,  
mejor miramos todos a la vez,  
y quitarnos la careta.**

**Y lo que ves,  
es sólo una ficción,  
de nubes de algodón,  
que quieren despistar.  
Y lo que sé es,  
que solo estoy mejor,  
y que destrozaré,  
lo que haya alrededor. (pignoise)**

Se tumba en la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción a esta alturas ha vaciado el mini-bar, y solicitado la cuenta de la habitación, todo por el mismo precio pensaba hacerse un "sinpa" como siempre, podía pagarlo, pero su "moral" no se lo permitía. Sus manos cruzadas tras la cabeza

– **Diablo ahora sí, estoy en el infierno.**

En ese momento su busca parpadea.

**-Vamos, arriba y en marcha-**murmuró desperezándose, estaba de buen humor. En el espejo del armario, revisó su aspecto, de nuevo, la camisa blanca, la falda corta negra y repasó las medias con sus finos dedos, combinaba a la perfección con su chaqueta entallada. Cogió sus gafas de sol y las colocó en el vértice de su escote. Puso el busca en el bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras continuaba vibrando.

Con parsimonia salió de la habitación, desconectó la alarma de la puerta que daba a la escalera de incendios, llegó al patio y saco el libro antes de tirar la maleta al cercano contenedor, adentrándose en la callejuela.

Afuera, un patio gris, ni un soplo de brisa, casi podían palpar la contaminación de Manhattan, iba a ser un día caluroso, Katniss amaba el calor, ella sabía cuan nocivo era.

El calor hacia proliferar los gérmenes y las bacterias en tiempo de sequia, era la guadaña que separaba a los fuertes de los débiles, **"Y la luz se hizo"** pensó.

Mientras Katniss caminaba no dejó de observar con deleite el pequeño balcón de hierro forjado, que no se desplomaba solo por dos roblones oxidados. En el tercer piso el inquilino, un joven modelo rubio de brazos fuertes y musculados, un cuerpo perfecto de gimnasio se tendía disfrutando del sol sin sospechar el peligro.

**-En unos minutos-**sonrío**- si la vista no me engaña –NUNCA- esto cederá;** precioso te espera una caída de tres pisos. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

El cuerpo escultural se destrozaría contra el suelo, su sangre fluiría desde la oreja entre los adoquines, subrayando el terror de su cara. Esa cara perfecta, tendría la misma expresión incluso dentro de la caja de pino donde su familia lo metería, antes de colocar una losa de mármol sobre él,no sin antes haber derramado algunos litros de inútiles lagrimas.

Cuatro líneas en el periódico y una demanda para el propietario del edificio y algún funcionaros del Ayuntamiento que taparía el asunto a cambio de un suculento soborno. Después de todo había un Dios en este mundo ese era el problema de Katniss.

**Al mismo tiempo, en otra ciudad en el muelle, un chico con aspecto dulce, y uniforme entra en una cabina y marca, espera …. Un timbre, dos, tres, hasta cuatro hasta que la vos masculina descuelga, pregunta por alguien que no existe, y oye- Lo siento se ha equivocado.**

**- Lo siento, contesta.**

El día habría comenzado maravillosamente bien si en el interior del piso no hubiera sonado el teléfono, y si el idiota no hubiera dejado el móvil en el baño.

**Típico, valiente cabeza de chorlito,hay mas luces en un sótano que en la cabeza de este modelo.**-murmuró.

Katniss apretó la mandíbula, hasta rechinar los dientes. Los frenos de un camión chirriaron, iba hacia ella la calle tembló, el ensamble se desprendió y comenzó a caer. Un trozo de barandilla rompió el cristal de la ventana del piso de abajo, vigas de hierro oxidadas descendían hasta el suelo.

La cara de Katniss se iluminó conuna sonrisa, el larguero de metal bajaba vertiginoso. Si sus cálculos no fallaban- **NUNCA**- Aun no estaba el día perdido.

Cruzó la calzada moviendo las caderas de forma insinuante, obligando al conductor del camón a ir más despacio. La viga atravesó la cabina del conductor del vehículo de basura, se clavó en su tórax, y dio un bandazo. Los basureros encaramados a la plataforma ni gritaron, uno de ellos fue engullido por la caja y triturado por el mecanismo, que seguirá en funcionamiento, el otro fue proyectado y aterrizó inerte en el suelo.

Un Dodge en su carrera chocó con una farola, que salió despedida, los cables pelados tuvieron la ocurrencia de ponerse a dar coletazos y se metieron en el agua sucia del reguero de la alcantarilla. El cortocircuito alcanzó toda la manzana. Los semáforos quedaron negros las colisiones comenzaron a sucederse sin tregua en cruces e intersecciones. Una calle más abajo chocan un taxi y un camión que descontrolado se empotra en la tienda del Museo de Arte Moderno.

-**jajaja, una obra de arte para su escaparate** –murmura Katniss divertida.

El estruendo del caos es música para sus oídos, una vez consumado un silencio sepulcral ocupo el espacio, los rayos del sol se ocuparían de volverlo todo pestilente.

Katniss arreglo su chaqueta con un ligero movimiento de mano, le horrorizaban las arrugas, sonrió de nuevo ante la magnitud del desastre.

–**Vaya**- exclama mirando el reloj – **apenas las nueve de la mañana y ha empezado un día esplendido-** casi canturreó.

El claxon del taxi sonaba incansable con la cabeza de su conductor en el volante, al tiempo que las sirenas de los remolcadores del puerto de Nueva York. Katniss se dirigía al helicóptero que la dejaría en el aeropuerto de La Guardia. Su avión tardaría poco en despegar.

**Peeta – Visibilidad por debajo de 10**

El muelle ochenta del puerto mercante de San Francisco estaba desierto. Peeta colgó despacio el teléfono y salió de la cabina. El rubio entornó los ojos de brillante azul como un día de primavera, se apartó el flequillo que caía sobre su frente con la mano izquierda y contemplo el malecón**.**

Un enjambre de hombres trajinaba alrededor de los contenedores, grúas y barquillas, un frágil ballet de plumas**(TBgrúaspero pequeñas), **cruzaban sobre el carguero destino a China.

Peeta suspiró, el joven de unos 26 años, delgado pero con ancha y musculosa espalda, manos, fuertes don dedos largos y definidos, y su aproximado 1,78 de estatura, meneó la cabeza con preocupación, aun poniendo toda su voluntad no podíahacerlo todo solo, tenía muchos dones pero el de estar en varios sitios al mismo tiempo no era uno de ellos.

En instantes, la actividad del puerto tendría que pararse, por falta de visibilidad. Peeta era el encargado de seguridad el uniforme marcaba su bien formado cuerpo, tenía poco tiempo para convencer a los capataces, estos hombres curtidos en el trabajo duro no llevaban muy bien que el rubio con cara de niño les diera órdenes.

Ah y estaba otro tema ¡Ojalá supiera enfadarse! La vida de un hombre era más importante que unas cuantas cajas. Pero los hombres son cabezotas de lo contrarío su presencia aquí no sería necesaria.

A Peeta le gustaba el ambiente de los muelles, siempre había mucho que hacer, la miseria se daba cita allí, a la sombra de los antiguos puertos francos.

**- Brutus, ordena que paren**

El hombre fingió no haberle oído mientras anotaba el número de matrícula de un contenedor en un gran bloc de notas.

**-Brutus, no me obligue a presentar una denuncia, ¡Ordene parar ya! –**Insistió Peeta** –La visibilidad es de menos de 8 debió para cuando bajó de 10.**

Brutus el capataz, firmó la hoja y con un gesto le indicó que se apartara

**-No se te quedes aquí, Peet, es zona peligrosa, si se suelta – **señaló la carga** – se acabó.**

**-Si, pero no se suelta nunca, Brutus, ¿Me ha oído? ; vamos esto es mala fe, no intente ganar tiempo, cierre el puerto.**

**-Eres un incordio chico, en cuatro meses que llevas trabajando aquí has conseguido que baje la productividad t o, - **pronunció eso último señalándole al a altura del pecho.-** ¿acaso tienes pensado dar de comer a sus familias? **Le pregunta Brutus, señalando a los hombres que seguían trabajando –** Vamos chico, aparta, no molestes más.**

**- No molesto, es la niebla y lo que tiene que hacer es pagar de otra forma a los cargadores, seguro que sus familias se alegrarán más de tenerlos vivos que por cobrar la indemnización por defunción del sindicato. Si no para en dos minutos, tramito una demanda judicial – **amenazo el rubio** – será personal, e iré yo mismo a los tribunales – **Brutus miró a Peeta y escupió en el agua.

**- De acuerdo, me rindo - **dio la orden con su walkie y se resigno a cesar la actividad; los toques de bocina indicaron parar a los trabajadores **– si paramos tantos días, cerrarán el puerto – **comentó cabizbajo.

**-No depende de mí que llueva o haga sol- **espetó el rubio**- me limito a evitar que los hombre se maten, venga, no me odie, le invito a un café. **

El dedo de Brutus casi tocó su nariz**, - Puedes mirarme con cara de angelito, que no ha roto un plato, todo el tiempo que quieras, pero en cuanto la visibilidad sea 10 lo pongo todo en marcha, ok chico?**

Peeta asiente** – en cuanto se pueda leer el nombre de los barcos. Vamos.**

Juntos caminaron hasta la taberna cercana, ahora llena de gente, esperando una mejoría del tiempo, rezando con un nudo en el estómago y en el corazón, para los obreros polivalentes era terrible volver a casa con solo un puñado de dólares de la garantía sindical en el bolsillo.

Effie una camarera de aspecto frágil y corte de pelo estilo Audrey Hempburn, labios brillantes y el pelo color rojo a juego, cargo con la bandeja en que las botellas parecían mantenerse en equilibrio como por arte de magia, iba y venía de la cocina a la barra, los días de niebla eran agotadores, pero ella los prefería.

**-Peeta, mesa cinco- **le indica**- date prisa casi tuve que subirme encima para guardártela, ¿os traigo café?.**

Brutus y Peeta, se sentaron con el capataz refunfuñando.

**-No hay que parar, mis chicos son profesionales.**

**-Vamos Brutus, no si más del 35% son aprendices.**

**-Pues eso, están aquí para aprender, este oficio pasa de padres a hijos, el carnet de cargador se gana apulso.**

Effie colocó un plato de huevos con beicon frente a Brutus, cuyo rostro se dulcificó **– Peeta tú no quieres nada como siempre ¿no? .- **el negó con la cabeza pero igualmente ella depositó delante una taza de café.

**-Brutus dio las gracias a Effie que preguntó a Peeta vacilante.**

**-¿Pasarás a recogerme cuando termine el trabajo?**

**-Pasaré a buscarte tranquila- **eso la alivió.

En ese momento un hombre con aspecto de policía paro a su altura y saludó a Brutus.

**- ¿Que haces aquí?**

**- Lo mismo que tu, comer los mejores huevos de la ciudad.**

**-¿Conoces al teniente Peeta, nuestro oficial de seguridad? **

**- No tenemos el placer, **contesta Peet levantándose e interrumpiendo.

**- Entonces os presentaré, este es mi amigo el inspector Marvel Ross, de la Policia de San Francisco**

Peeta tendió su mano al detective que lo miraba sorprendido, cuando su busca comenzó a sonar.

**- Creo que te reclaman – dice Marvel.**

Peeta examinó el aparatito, que llevaba en el cinturón. La luz del piloto parpadeaba en el siete. Ross, le observo sonriendo.

**-¿Los suyos llegan al siete? Su trabajo debe ser muy importante. Los nuestros no pasan del cuatro.**

**- Es la primera vez que se enciende este piloto **– contestó él desconcertado-** Perdón les tengo que dejar.**

Se despidió con una seña de Effie y camino a través de la multitud

**-Conduzca con cuidado – **grito Brutus**- no se puede circular con visibilidad inferior a diez.**

Pero Peeta no le oyó, corrió hacia el coche subiendo el cuello de su cazadora de piel, Arrancó el Ford oficial y comenzó a recorrer los muelles, no parecía molestarle la espesa niebla, circulaba deslizándose entre las grúas, contenedores y máquinas paradas. Peeta subia por la tercera bordeando la zona portuaria. El busca sono de nuevo.

**- ¡Hago lo que puedo!, ¡no tengo alas y hay limitación de velocidad! **Hablo en voz alta.

En cuanto terminó la frase un enorme rayo dejo un halo de luz fulgurante en la bruma, un trueno de enorme violencia le siguió haciendo temblar los cristales de las casas. Peeta abrió los ojos como platos, sobresaltado, y apretó un poco más el acelerador.

Una lluvia torrencial desgarraba el silencio en las oscuras calles, el limpiaparabrisas resultaba inútil para apartar las gruesas gotas que se estrellaban contra los cristales con ruido ensordecedor.

A lo lejos, asomaba la punta del ultimo piso de la torre piramidal, del Transamericabuilding, debajo una nube negra cubría la ciudad.

* * *

**Primer capítulo de un libro que a mi me encantó en su versión original, aunque sinceramente "mi Peeta" tiene más gracia que "su angel" jajajaj es broma, es un libro precioso.**


	2. Día primero - (2)

_Este fic es una adaptación del libro del mismo titulo, del autor **Marc Levy,** suya es la historia y muchos personajes, el resto pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins,** ¿mi aportación?, descargar la trama y hacer que los nuevos personajes encajen, ¿porque hacerlo fácil? si me puedo complicar, Peeta en el original es una chica y Katniss un chico, por lo que he modificado diálogos y texto para hacerlo cuadrar. Espero que os guste_

* * *

**PRIMER DIA – (2)**

**Un vuelo accidentado**

El avión seguía su vuelo entre la tormenta, Katniss, recostada en su sillón de primera clase, observaba por la ventanilla con deleite, aquel diabólico espectáculo de belleza realmente divina. El Boeing 767, daba vueltas sobre la Bahía de San Francisco, esperando una hipotética autorización para su aterrizaje.

Estaba impaciente, sus dedos no dejaban de tamborilear, En su busca, el número siete no dejaba de parpadear. La azafata le pidió que lo apagara, porque el aparato realizaba maniobra de aproximación.

**- A ver si se dejan de aproximaciones y tomamos tierra de una puta vez, que tengo prisa.**

El comandante hablo en los altavoces, hacia mal tiempo pero se quedaban sin carburante por lo que iban a aterrizar, Pidió a la tripulación que se sentara, y colgó. La expresión forzada de la azafata merecía un Oscar, ninguna actriz del mundo habría sido capaz de mantener esa sonrisa a lo Charlie Brown. La anciana sentada a su lado no era capaz de controlar el miedo y le tomo la muñeca. A Katniss le divirtió el temblor que la agitaba, en ese momento el avión se sacudió.

**- ¿Por qué han llamado a la jefa de cabina?- pregunto la anciana.**

- **Para tomar un trago con el capitán, eso o que quiere echar su ultimo, ya sabe … polvete**- contestó Katniss radiante- **¿asustada?**

**- Mas que eso diría yo, rezaré por nuestra salvación.**

**- ¡ni se le ocurra! Tiene usted mucha suerte, conserve la angustia, ¡Es buenísima para su salud!- **espetó Katniss sonriente** - La adrenalina lo limpia todo,. Desatasca el circuito sanguíneo y además hace trabajar el corazón. Ahora mismo está ganando dos años de vida, aunque por la cara que pone su vida no debe ser tan interesante como para alargarla tanto ¿no?**

La pasajera no pudo contestar, se le había acelerado el corazón, la costaba respirar, y una multitud de estrellas, le nublaba la vista. Katniss la observaba divertida le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la rodilla.

**- Si cierra los ojos, muy fuerte, y se concentra por supuesto, verá la Osa Mayor. **

Rompió a reir mientras su vecina perdia el conocimiento. La azafata se levantó y como pudo tomo un frasquito de sales, de su delantal y lo abrió en la nariz de la anciana inconsciente, Katniss la miró aun más divertida.

**- Tenemos que disculpar a la abuela por no mantener el tipo, jaja, este piloto no se anda con chiquitas, esto parece la montaña rusa. Pero entre nosotras, ¿eso de aplicarle su remedio de vieja? ¿es para curar el mal con el mal?.**

Katniss no pudo reprimir otra carcajada. La jefa de cabina se indignó, a ella no debía parecerle divertida la situación. En fin KAt se encogió de hombros. Cuando una sacudida lanzo a la azafata lejos, Katniss le sonrió y sin contemplaciones tomo a su vecina y la abofeteó, la anciana abrió los ojos.

- **¡Vaya, ha vuelto con nosotros! ¡Menudo viajecito! ¿eh?** – se inclinó sobre su oído y susurró,- **no se avergüence mire alrededor, todos rezando ¡ridículos!.**

Ni tuvo tiempo de contestar, el avión acababa de aterrizar, los pasajeros aplaudían al piloto, Katniss Exasperada se desabrocho el cinturón alzó los ojos al cielo, miró el reloj y se encaminó a la puerta delantera.

Como llegar al Señor

La lluvia había arreciado, Peeta aparco el Ford junto a la acera de la Torre, bajo la visera para poner a la visita una pequeña insignia con las siglas CIA. Salió corriendo y bajo el chaparrón colocó en el parquímetro su última moneda. Cruzó la explanada, pasó delante de tres puertas giratorias y rodeo el vestíbulo principal. El busca vibro de nuevo.

**- Lo siento pero el mármol mojado es muy resbaladizo. Todo el mundo lo sabe salvo los arquitectos, - **Se quejo Peeta.

En el último piso, decían de broma que la única diferencia había entre los arquitectos y el señor es que el no se considera arquitecto.

Peeta avanza hasta llegar a una placa más clara apoyo una mano sobre ella para desplazar un panel. Entró e inmediatamente el panel volvió a su sitio.

Katniss había bajado del taxi caminaba decidida por la misma explanada que hace unos minutos ha cruzado Peeta, . En el otro lado de la misma torre, apoyó la mano sobre la piedra oscura igual que él. Una placa se deslizó y Katniss entró en el ala oeste.

Peeta no había tenido problemas para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del corredor, accedió al vestíbulo, con paredes de granito, blanco, desde el que se elevaban tres ascensores,. Nueve globos colgaban monumentales, distintos tamaños, colgados de cables sin un visible punto de sujeción, que difundían luz. Cada visita a la Sede era fuente de asombro para él, Saludó al conserje detrás del mostrador, que se había levantado:

**- Buenos días Pedro, ¿Cómo va?**

El afecto de Peeta por el vigilante, era sincero. Todos los recuerdos de su paso por las ansiadas puertas se asociaban a su presencia. Ni siquiera, los días de mayor afluencia, Pedor consentía el desorden. La sede de la CIA, no habría sidola misma sin su presencia.

- **Mucho trabajo últimamente** – dijo Pedro –**Te esperan. Si quieres cambiarte…..espera….. tengo que tener la llave por aquí…**

- ¡**Pedro, no tengo tiempo** – dijo Peeta caminado apresurado hacia el pórtico de seguridad.

Cuando se dirigía al ascensor de la izquierda, Pedro le señaló la cabina EXPRESS con el dedo.

- **¿Estás seguro?, ¿directo al último?** – pregunto sorprendido.

Pedro asintió y las puertas se abrieron, Peeta quedó paralizado unos segundos.

- **Deprisa, y que tengas un buen día** - le dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Las puertas se cerraron tras él y la cabina se elevó hasta el último piso de la CIA.

En el ala opuesta del la torre, el neón del viejo montacargas chisporroteaba, y la luz parpadeó unos segundos. Katniss se aliso la blusa, y repaso su falda. Un hombre vestido con traje, se acercó a recibirla. Sin mediar palabra, señalo con un gesto los asientos de la sala de espera. El perro con aspecto de cancerbero, que dormía atado a sus pies levantó un párpado para mirarla, se lamio los belfos y cerró de nuevo el ojo.

La recepcionista que había acompañado a Peeta hacia un mullido sofá, ofreciéndoles las revistas extendidas sobre la mesa, antes de regresar al mostrador, y aseguró que no tardarían en buscarle.

En el mismo momento, Katniss, cerró una revista y miró su reloj, casi las doce, se lo puso al revés para acordarse de cambiar la hora cuando se marchara, Algunas veces, en la "oficina" el tiempo se detenía, ufff- Katniss no soportaba la impuntualidad.

Peeta, reconoció a Miguel y su cara se alegró en el acto. El cabello gris, algo enmarañado, las patas de gallo que le alargaban las facciones, y aquel acento escocés, (había quien afirmaba que lo había copiado de Sir, Sean Connery, del que no se perdía ni una película) le daba un aire elegante que la edad no alteraba. Peeta admiraba su forma de pronunciar las eses, de mayor quería ser como él.

Desde que llegó a la Agencia, Miguel era su mentor, sumodelo a seguir. Le había acompañado en todos sus pasos según subía escalones en la jerarquía, y siempre se las arregló para que en su expediente no apareciese nada negativo. A fuerza de lecciones realzó las cualidades de su protegido: La gran generosidad de Peeta, su ingenio, la vivacidad de su alma sincera compensaban sus legendarias réplicas. Y la forma poco ortodoxa de vestirse ... pero claro allí todo el mundo sabía hace tiempo que el hábito no hace al monje.

Miguel siempre apoyó a Peeta, desde su admisión, lo identificó con un miembro de la elite, y siempre se había esforzado en que el no se enterase. Nadie discutía su punto de vista, desde la noche de los tiempos, Miguel era el número dos de la Agencia, el brazo derecho del Jefe, a quien todo el mundo llamaba SEÑOR.

**- Me alegro de verte ¿Me mandaste llamar?**

- **Sí, bueno… no exactamente. Espera aquí**- dijo Miguel-** vendré a buscarte.** Parecía tenso impropio de él.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Ahora no, te explicaré más tarde. Y tú, tira el caramelo antes de…**

La recepcionista, no le dejo acabar su consejo; lo esperaban. Se fue al pasillo con paso rápido y tranquilizó a Peeta con la mirada. A través del tabique se oían fragmentos de la discusión que se desarrollaba en el gran despacho.

**- ¡Ah no! París ni hablar. Siempre están de huelga. Demasiado fácil para ti, con manifestaciones casi cada día. No…. No insistas, llevan así mucho tiempo, no van a cambiar ahora para contentarnos.**

Un breve silencio animó a Miguel a levantar la mano, para llamar.

**- ¡Asia! ¿Africa?, tampoco.**

Otra vez levantó la mano.

**- ¡Texas! Ni hablar **

Hizo otro intento, con el mismo éxito, aunque la voz se había calmado.

- ¿**Qué tal aquí?, Después de todo, no es mala idea… Así nos ahorramos los viajes inútiles, y con tanto tiempo compitiendo por el territorio ….. ¡VOTO POR SAN FRANCISCO!**

El silencio indicó que había llegado el momento, Peeta miró en su dirección mientras Miguel entraba en el despacho del Señor, cerrando tras si la puerta.

Peeta se volvió hacia la recepcionista

**- Está nervioso ¿no? **

**- Desde la salida del sol. Asintió la chica sin comprometerse.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Oigo muchas cosas, pero no estoy al corriente de los secretos del Señor, Y no puedo decir nada…. Las normas.**

Pero añadió: - **entre nosotros, no es el único que está tenso.**

**Rafael y Gabriel se han pasado la noche trabajando y después se reunieron con él, Debe ser algo grave.**

Todo lo de la Agencia era raro, Estaba prohibido usar, números para nombrar agentes de inteligencia. El Señor había elegido a los primeros de su directiva nombrándolos, y la tradición, había perdurado. Por último unas reglas sencillísimas, lejos de las ideas que se tenían en la tierra, y que facilitaban la coordinación operativa y jerárquica de la CIA. Siempre se identificaba a los ángeles por su nombre. Así funcionaba desde la noche de los tiempos la casa de DIOS, también llamada CENTRAL DE INTELIGENCIA DE LOS ANGELES.

* * *

Bien pues segundo capitulo gracias por leer


	3. Dia primero - (3)

_Este fic es una adaptación del libro del mismo titulo, del autor **Marc Levy,** suya es la historia y muchos personajes, el resto pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins,** ¿mi aportación?, descargar la trama y hacer que los nuevos personajes encajen, ¿porque hacerlo fácil? si me puedo complicar, Peeta en el original es una chica y Katniss un chico, por lo que he modificado diálogos y texto para hacerlo cuadrar. Espero que os guste.  
_

* * *

**PRIMER DIA – (3) - Apuesta**

El Señor caminaba arriba y abajo con las manos detrás de la espalda y cara de preocupación. Lanzó una mirada furiosa a la mesa de reuniones que llenaba la sala en sentido longitudinal. El enorme tablero se extendía hasta el tabique del despacho contiguo. El Señor volvió a la mesa y apartó una pila de expedientes. Estaba impaciente aun cuando se intentase controlar.

**- ¡Todo esto está viejo! ¡Viejo y polvoriento! ¿te digo lo que pienso? ¡Estos candidatos están decrépitos! ¿Cómo vamos a ganar así?**

Miguel avanzó unos metros.

**- Todos los agentes los ha seleccionado el Consejo.**

**- ¡Eso, hablemos del Consejo! ¡Menudo desierto de ideas! Sieeeempre con las mismas parábolas…. ¡Son viejos! Cuando eran jóvenes, tenían miles de ideas para mejorar el mundo, ahora están casi resignados.**

**- Pero conservan sus cualidades**

**- ¡YA ¡ pero mira nuestra situación.**

Elevó la voz haciendo temblar las paredes. Miguel temía esos accesos de cólera de su jefe. Eran rarísimos, pero hasta entonces sus consecuencias habían sido devastadoras. Solo había que mirar por la ventana para ver el tiempo que hacía.

**- A ver, cuanto ha avanzado la humanidad con las resoluciones del consejo, en los últimos tiempos?, no muchas ¿no? A este paso nuestra influencia será menor que el roce del ala de una mariposa…. LA SUYA, y LA MIA, - **señalando la pared del fondo.** ¡Si los miembros de la asamblea demostraran un poco de "modernidad" no tendría que aceptar un reto TAN ABSURDO!. ¡Pero la apuesta, ya está hecha, necesitamos algo NUEVO, original, brillante y sobre todo creativo! ¡HA empezado una nueva campaña, y está en juego la suerte de esta casa , QUE DEMONIOS!.**

SE oyeron tres golpes en la pared contigua, El Señor la miró irritado, luego con expresión maliciosa, miró a Miguel.

**- Enséñame eso que tienes bajo el brazo.**

Miguel se acercó algo confuso, dejando frente a él una carpeta de cartulina, El Señor la abrió, pasó las primeras páginas, su mirada se iluminó, aumentaba el interés por lo que leía. Examinó atentamente las fotografías adjuntas.

Rubio en Praga, moreno corriendo por San Petersburgo, pelirrojo, bajo la Torre Eiffel, pelo corto en Roma, Largo en Madrid, rizado en Tanger. De frente o perfil un rostro angelical. El Señor señaló inquisitivo sobre una foto de Peeta en bañador, un pequeño detalle había atraído su atención.

**- Es un dibujo **- dijo Miguel cruzando los dedos - **Un diminuto par de alas, uuuunnn, tatuaje en la…..cadera. ¿algo moderno no?, Se puede borrar.**

**- YA veo que son unas alas – **masculló el Señor** - ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo puedo verle?.**

**- Está esperando fuera.**

**- Pues que pase.**

Miguel salió del despacho y fue a buscar a Peeta. Por el camino le hizo recomendaciones, debía comportarse, se limitaría a escuchar, salvo si el Señor hacia una pregunta, y no se respondía el mismo**. Prohibido mirarle a los ojos. Miguel paró para recuperar el aire y siguió:**

**- Erguido, si hablas todo acaba, con Señor. Luego miró a Peeta y dijo. Olvida lo que te dije…. Se tu mismo, al fin y al cabo él lo prefiere. Por eso propuse tu candidatura, y por eso él te ha elegido. Uff estoy agotado, estoy mayor para esto.**

**- ¿elegido? Para qué?**

**- Ahora lo sabrás, ¡Y tira el chicle de una vez!.**

Peeta no puedo evitar una reverencia.

El Señor es corpulento, con manos bellas y fuertes, voz grave, era más impresionante de lo que imaginó. Peet, deslizó el chicle debajo de su lengua, y un escalofrío le recorrió cuando el le invitó a sentarse. Dado que según su padrino, es decir Miguel, Peeta era uno de los agentes mejor cualificados de su **MORADA**, le iba a confiar la misión más importante de la **AGENCIA**, desde su creación.

Lo miró y él bajo la cabeza.

**- Miguel te dará los documentos, y las instrucciones necesarios para la misión, el desarrollo de las operaciones será responsabilidad exclusivamente tuya.**

No había lugar a error, tiempo para el objetivo Siete días.

**- Quiero imaginación, talento. Tienes aptitudes, pero tienes que ser discreto. Y creo que eres muy eficaz.**

Nunca antes bajo la dirección del Señor se había comprometido tanto la Agencia, A veces ni siquiera él sabía como s e había metido en es lío, en ese reto.

- **En fin, si, creo que si lo sé** – murmuró.

El asunto era grave, solo informaría a Miguel, y si era necesidad extrema a ÉL. Lo que le iba a revelar era alto secreto, abrió el cajón y le entregó un manuscrito, allí había dos firmas, y el texto de la misión:

" Las dos potencias que rigen el orden mundial, se enfrentan desde el inicio de los tiempos. Como ninguna llega a influir de acuerdo con su voluntad en el destino de los humanos, cada una se declara neutralizada por la otra, para lograr la realización perfecta de su visión del mundo…

El Señor interrumpió a Peeta, con un comentario:

**- Desde que la manzana se le atravesó, Lucifer se opone a que deje la tierra en manos del hombre. NO para de decir que no son dignos de ello. **

Le hizo un gesto para seguir.

… Todos los análisis indican que la tierra se está convirtiendo en un infierno…

Aquí le cortó Miguel:

**- El Consejo rebatió a Lucifer achacando esto a la rivalidad permanente, que era un freno para que la naturaleza humana se expresara, libremente. Que era pronto para decidir, solo había algo seguro, el mundo ya no funcionaba muy bien.**

… La noción de humanidad es distinta dependiendo de cada punto de vista. Después de eternas discusiones, se acepta la idea de la llegada del tercer milenio como punto de partida de una nueva ERA, sin antagonismos. Tenemos que sustituir la convivencia forzada por algo más operativo y eficaz…

**- Esto ya no podía seguir así - **dijo el Señor** – El siglo XX ha sido duro, y al ritmo que van las cosas, tanto ÉL como YO, acabaremos por perder el control. La Tierra no es lo único que existe en el universo; todo el mundo me mira, hay miles de preguntas y cada vez menos respuestas. Sigue - **indicó.

… Para garantizar la legitimidad del que rija el siguiente milenio, hemos lanzado un RETO, los términos figuran a continuación.

Se enviarán entre los hombres, durante siete días, al que consideremos nuestro mejor agente, el que sea más capaz, de arrastrar a la humanidad hacia el **BIEN** o hacia el **MAL **dará la victoria a su bando, antesala de una fusión de instituciones. El poder para administrar el nuevo mundo **SERA DEL VENCEDOR**.

El contrato estaba firmado por **DIOS** y por el **DIABLO.** Peeta, levantó la cabeza despacio, quería comprender el origen de lo que tenía entre manos.

**- Es una apuesta absurda -** dijo el Señor, algo confundido- **pero lo hecho, hecho está.**

Peeta miró el documento, el Señor comprendió el estupor que delataban sus ojos.

**- Considéralo como una claúsula de mi testamento. Me hago viejo. Por primera vez estoy impaciente, arréglatelas para que vaya rápido, pero no olvides que el tiempo es limitado, esa fue mi primera concesión.**

Miguel hizo una seña a Peeta, para salir de la habitación. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta Peeta se volvió, **- Gracias -** dijo para alivio de Miguel. Dios le sonrió.

**- Siete días para una eternidad, ¡confío en ti muchacho!** - Y le vio salir de la habitación.

Ya en el pasillo, Miguel volvió a respirar normal, cuando oyó una voz grave llamar. Dejó a Peeta y entro en el despacho, el Señor frunció el entrecejo.

**- El trozo de chicle bajo la mesa es de fresa ¿no? .**

**- De fresa sin duda, Señor**- respondió Miguel.

**- Otra cosa, cuando termine la misión te agradeceré que hagas que se quite el dibujito ese … de la cadera… a ver si lo va a poner de moda y todo el mundo va a querer uno.**

**- Por supuesto Señor. **

**- ¿Cómo sabías que le elegiría?.**

**- ¡Porque hace más de dos mil años que trabajo con usted, Señor!.**

Miguel cerró la puerta a su espalda. El Señor se quedó a solas, sentado en el extremo de la larga mesa, miró fijo un punto en la pared, y carraspeó. Con su voz clara y fuerte dijo**- ¡Estamos a punto!.**

**- ¡Nosotros, también!** – contestó en tono burlón la voz de Lucifer.

Peeta esperaba en una salita. Miguel entró y se acercó a la ventana.

**- Date prisa, no hay tiempo que perder.**

Peeta miró a su padrino inquieto.

**- ¿Por dónde empiezo en una misión como ésta? **

**- Tienes algo de desventaja, seamos claro, el mal se ha vuelto universal, y casi tan invisible como nosotros. Juegas como defensa, mientras ellos atacarán. Primero tienes que identificar sus fuerzas, localiza el lugar donde intentarán operar. Podría ser conveniente dejarles actuar primero, y después combatir lo que tramen, lo mejor que puedas. Hasta que no lo hayas neutralizado, no podrás ejecutar tu gran plan. Casualmente, (ja) se ha elegido San Francisco como teatro de operaciones. **

Mientras, Katniss se balancea en la silla, acaba de leer el mismo documento, ante la mirada de su **PRESIDENTE, Lucifer,** siempre lleva gafas de sol, los miembros del Gabinete le rodean, alrededor de una enorme mesa que llegaba hasta el tabique que separaba la sala del despacho adyacente. El PRESIDENTE levantó la sesión. El grupo, con el director de publicación, un tal Snow, a la cabeza fue a la salida. El Presidente indicó a Katniss que se acercara, la invitó a inclinarse y susurro a su lado algo que nadie más oyó.

Se reunió con Snow cerca de los ascensores

**- Aquí tienes, pasaportes, dinero, llaves de coche y una Tarjeta de crédito color platino, peeeero, Ojo con las notas de gastos.!No abuses!.**

Con un gesto rápido y brusco Katniss, se apoderó del plástico, y ni se digno a estrechar la sudorosa mano de Snow, Él, acostumbrado, disimuló, esa era su especialidad, la del tipejo que había alcanzado supuesto por su trapacería, y su hipocresía. Felicitó a Katniss, y le dijo que había usado su influencia con ella, Kat, no le dio el menor crédito, consideraba un incompetente a Snow, que tenía el puesto por algún parentesco con alguien poderoso.

Ni siquiera cruzó los dedos, para mentir, - si te informaré regularmente de la operación- Un cuerno le iba a informar. En la** ORGANIZACIÓN** engañar era el medio más seguro para perpetuar el poder de los directores, se mentían entre si para tener contento al PRESIDENTE, Snow preguntó a Katniss, el secreto susurrado en su oído. Ella lo miró con desprecio y se despidió.

A su vez Peeta, preguntó a Miguel si podía confiarle un secreto **– el Señor tiene unos ojos increíbles, nunca vi nada tan azul, ni los míos, vamos. **

**- Uff, a veces cambian de color, pero no puedes decir a nadie lo que has visto en ellos. **Y él lo prometió.

**- Le gustaste muchacho, … Ten cuidado Peet, para ellos, quizás sea un maleficio más, pero… para nosotros, es cuestión de supervivencia, todos confiamos en ti.**

Minutos más tarde Peeta salió a la calle.

En el mismo momento, Katniss, salía a la calle por el otro lado de la Torre, paró un taxi y la joven subió.

En la acera de enfrente, Peeta corría a su coche, una agente le ponía una multa

**- Buenos días ¿Cómo está?**

**La policía le miró buscando broma en el chico, - ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó.**

**- No, no creo.**

La agente arrancó la multa del Bloc**. - ¿y usted, está bien? **Le preguntó de vuelta, colocando la multa.

**- Bien, ¿tendría un chicle de fresa?- dijo Peeta tomando el papel.**

**- No, de menta. - **Peeta lo rechazó con amabilidad, abriendo la puerta del Ford.

**- ¿no negociará la multa?**

**- No, ¿en el colegio se sentaba en primera fila agente?, preguntó.**

**- Pues, no recuerdo- ¿Seguro que está bien? **

**- Esta noche habrá puesta de sol, será espléndida, no se pierda esos tonos, naranja que tanto calor dan al corazón. Lleve a su familia, en el parque, será genial. Ahora la dejo, Adiós.**

Cuando el Ford se alejaba, la agente notó un ligero estremecimiento, sacó el móvil y dejo un mensaje en el buzón de vos de su marido. Le pidió empezar el servicio media hora más tarde, ella haría todo para regresar temprano. Le ofrecería un paseo por el parque, a la caída del sol, sería genial, ¡Se lo había dicho una empleado de la CIA!.

**- Te quiero – **dijo**- desde que tenemos horarios distintos, no encontré el momento para decirte lo mucho que te echo de menos.**

Horas más tarde, mientras compraba para el picnic improvisado, no se dio cuenta, pero el paquete de chicles que metió en el carrito NO ERA DE MENTA. (Peeta siempre haciendo el bien jajaja).


	4. Día primero - (4)

_Este fic es una adaptación del libro del mismo titulo, del autor **Marc Levy,** suya es la historia y muchos personajes, el resto pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins,** ¿mi aportación?, descargar la trama y hacer que los nuevos personajes encajen, ¿porque hacerlo fácil? si me puedo complicar, Peeta en el original es una chica y Katniss un chico, por lo que he modificado diálogos y texto para hacerlo cuadrar. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**PRIMER DIA (4) Se paró el tiempo**

Katniss, estaba atrapada en tremendo atasco, hojeando una guía turística, Daba igual lo que pensara Snow, una misión de ese calibre, justificaría el aumento en las notas de gastos, así que dirigió al conductor al Fairmont, el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, una suite sería perfecta. El Taxi tomo la calle, hasta detenerse frente a la marquesina del hotel, frente a la alfombra roja y dorada, El botones intentó coger su maletín lo que le ganó la mirada despiadada de la chica. Sin dar ni las míseras gracias, se acercó al mostrador. La recepcionista no encontraba su reserva, Katniss, levantó la voz y la llamó inútil, buena para nada. El responsable tendiéndole una llave magnética a Kat y su mejor sonrisa de y tono de "cliente tocapelotas", se disculpó y el hizo la pelota al más puro estilo Pretty Woman, esperando que una habitación de categoría superior, le hiciera olvidar, las molestias causadas por la incompetencia de su empleada.

Katniss tomo la tarjeta, y pidió no ser molestada, amagó con ponerle un billete en la mano, y se dirigió al ascensor.

El ascensorista preguntó a su pasajera si tuvo un buen día, a lo que Katniss "amablemente" respondió- ¿Y a ti que te importa? Y salió.

**Peeta, aparcó el coche, y subió rápido la escalera de la casa en Pacific Heights y se cruzó con el casero.**

**- Me alegro que estés de vuelta - dijo el Sr. Plutarch, **

**- Bah, solo estuve fuera una mañana. **

**- Seguro, diría que anoche no estabas – le dice con sonrisa traviesa.**

**- Volví tarde, ay estaba durmiendo, algo más de trabajo, ya sabe.**

**- Trabajas demasiado, a tu edad, y con tu aspecto, tendrías que pasar la noche con alguna "amiga".**

**- Tengo que cambiarme, Plut, pero bajaré antes de marcharme, lo prometo.**

**El hombre habría sido una buena pieza en su época, tenía una voz tranquila y fuerte, y una mirada luminosa. Había sido reportero, y recorrido muchísimos países. Su salón era testigo, lleno de fotos a más no poder. El fotografiaba lo corriente, lo que para él era lo más preciado, la oportunidad del momento.**

**Cuando Peeta se presentó en su puerta, el dijo, soy su nuevo compañero de piso, con una sonrisa, la misma mañana que salió el anuncio. Esa actitud decidida convenció a Plut, y Peeta se mudo esa misma noche, cambiando la vida del hombre, Siempre tenía con quien compartir sus historias y sus fotos. Peeta le visitaba y pasaba horas tumbado en el suelo mirando los álbumes de viejas tapas de piel, que A Plut, le encantaba comentar.**

**Subió rápido a casa y se duchó, el agua se deslizó por su rubio cabello. Por la ventana, sonaron las campanas de la catedral**

– **Las siete, ¿ya?**

**Salió del baño, secándose apresurado, en el armario eligió unos tejanos claros y una camisa blanca, a la que subió las mangas dejando al descubierto su fuerte antebrazo. Se colgó el busca en el cinturón y salió mientras se colocaba las zapatillas a saltos para no agacharse. **

**- Esta noche vuelvo tarde, hasta mañana Plut, si necesitas algo, ya sabes, el busca. **

**El anciano masculló algo que Peeta estaba acostumbrado a interpretar, "Trabajas demasiado, hijo, Solo se vive una vez".**

**Y era verdad Peeta trabajaba continuamente por los demás, sin pausa, sin descanso los ángeles no necesitaban comer o beber, no necesitaban alimentarse jamás.**

Muy cerca de allí, Katniss oyó la última campanada de la catedral, chupó un hueso de pollo con deleite, y se limpió las manos en las cortinas. Se colocó la chaqueta, se colocó un pantalón, ajustado pero cómodo y zapatos con un ligero tacón, y se dio un repaso en el espejo de la habitación, antes de bajar a la calle.

Le apetecía un nuevo coche, en el puerto habría muchos modelos aparcados, robar uno le sería fácil, Tomó un taxi en dirección al muelle 80.

-Vamos, aire que se me hace tarde.

En todos los cruces, el taxista intentaba apuntar el destino y en todos los cruces tuvo que desistir, aquello no era normal era el sexto semáforo seguido que se ponía verde, al llegar, "joder parece que lo hacen aposta", pensó, por el retrovisor pudo ver a Katniss sonreír, al tiempo que el séptimo semáforo cambiaba de color.

Llegaron a la zona del puerto y un denso vapor salió del radiador.

- Solo me faltaba, para rematar la mañana.

- Ni de coña le pago la carrera – Katniss habló cortante – No hemos llegado a destino. El taxista no pudo ni reaccionar, un geiser de agua oxidada escapó del radiador. – ¡Eso va a ser la junta de la culata! ¡Despídete de tu motor! Le grito dirigiéndose al aparcamiento.

Allí lo vio, uf un Chevrolet Camaro, descapotable, forzó la cerradura sin dificultad, se sentó al volante y arrancó. Al final de la calle, puso de golpe el freno de mano y el coche patinó hasta quedar a centímetros de la Taberna del puerto Capitol. Katniss se bajó del coche, subió silbando los tres escalones y empujó la puerta.

SE sentó en una mesa y miró a la curiosa camarera de pelo rojo, Effie secaba vasos tras la barra. La miró tan fijamente que la joven se sonrojó. Eso la hizo reírse, en fin su encanto funcionaba sobre los dos sexos no? Ella acudió a tomarle nota, pero Katniss no tenía sed.

-¿algo de comer?

- Depende – llegó a insinuarse Kat – solo déjame pensar, me acompañarías?

Effie se sentía incómoda, a veces había pensado así en otra mujer, pero esta, wooh no podría explicarlo, su encanto no la dejaba indiferente, era superior. Desvió la mirada mientras los ojos de Katniss la observaban diáfanos.

- Muy amable- murmuró. En ese momento oyó dos toques de claxon – No puedo esta noche he quedado con un amigo – acaba de llegar.

Peeta entró jadeando y se acercó a la barra donde Effie había conseguido recuperar algo de aplomo.

El chico rubio la dejó sin palabras, humm, aquello sería mejor, un trío con ese espécimen, de brazos fuertes y cabello rubio, se calentaba por dentro solo de imaginar. Observó como la camarera pidió a su amigo que mirase discretamente a la mujer de la chaqueta negra.

- Vista - dijo él- ¡Olvídala!

- Ya estamos – murmuró Effie.

- Effie, tus aventuras amorosas no te enseñan nada, la ultima casi te cuesta la vida, a ver si soy capaz de evitar que te metas en algo peor…

- No sé por qué dices eso, además creo que ella también te está mirando, creo que le gusta lo que ve…

- Me da igual, que ve ella lo que yo he visto es peor.

- ¿Y qué has visto si puede saberse?

- Una mirada turbulenta y deliberada.

- ¡Quieto! No dispares tan rápido, ni siquiera te he visto cargar el revólver vaquero.

- A ver Effie, tardaste seis meses en desintoxicarte de las mierdas de tu última aventura ¿vas a desaprovechar tu segunda oportunidad? Tienes trabajo, casa, y estás limpia diecisiete semanas ya ¿en qué quieres recaer ahora?

- Mi sangre no está limpia

- Paciencia, toma la medicación

- Pero Peeta esa chica, parece, simpática.

- Si, como una Serpiente ante un ratón.

- ¿La conoces?

- No la había visto en mi vida.

- Entonces ¿desde cuándo apresuras tus juicios? Creo que te iría bien a ti.

- ¿A mí? Ni hablar, te aseguro que tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

Peeta se sobresalto cuando una voz suave habló cerca de su oído, rozando su cuello con un dulce aliento.

- Hola, antes conocí a tu amiga, porque no nos presentamos y nos divertimos los tres… Ese susurro sensual. Venga rubio, se generoso, vamos a cenar.

- Es usted muy intuitiva,- comentó Effie- nadie más generoso que mi amigo, Peeta? – llama su atención intentando que el chico se adapte a la situación.

Peeta se dio la vuelta con la intención de agradecerle y mandarla a freír espárragos, pero, no estaba en absoluto preparado para lo que pasó.

Los dos se miraron largamente, incapaces de decir nada. Katniss intentó hablar, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido, en silencio escrutó las facciones de aquel rostro profundamente masculino, su mandíbula fuerte y marcada, el hoyuelo del mentón, y esos ojos tan azules que se perdía en su intensidad, era una sensación tan turbadora como desconocida.

Peeta, se había quedado son gota de saliva, paso la lengua por los labios, sin poder separar su mirada de la bruma gris de los ojos de la chica, su melena recogida y sintiendo en ese momento la tentación de colocar ese mechón rebelde tras su oreja, acercó su mano a la barra buscando a tientas algo de beber. Sentía la lengua como la lija, nunca antes se notó así.

Un cruce de gestos torpes hizo volcar el vaso, que cató al suelo haciéndose añicos. Peeta se agachó para recoger con precaución tres trozos de cristal. Katniss se inclinó con intención de ayudarle, y recogió cuatro. Cuando se incorporaron siguieron mirándose.

Effie les miró con curiosidad, lo que había comenzado como una invitación a "noche de chicas o de tríos" nunca se sabe estaba tomando un cariz sorprendente, sonrió, vaya con su amigo, así que mirada turbulenta.

- Voy a barrer.

- No, ¡quítate el delantal!, y vámonos, es tardísimo.- Dijo Peet consiguiendo apartar la mirada.

Se despidió de Katniss con un gesto de cabeza y arrastro a Effie a la calle. En el aparcamiento apretó el paso, y subieron al coche como una exhalación.

- Pero ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, la chica.

- ¿A mí? Nada de nada.

Effie hizo girar el retrovisor central.

- Mírate a la cara y repítemelo.

El coche circulaba deprisa, Peeta abrió la ventanilla y el aire helado invadió el interior del coche. Effie se estremeció.

- Esa chica, es…. Terriblemente grave –murmuró Peet.

- A ver, las conozco, altas, bajas, feas, guapas, delgadas, gordas, tontas, pero… ¿graves?, la verdad yo alucino.

- entonces solo confía en mí. No sé cómo explicarlo ni que adjetivo ponerle, pero esa chica, es…. Es una mujer triste, y atormentada, Nunca había….

- Pues, cariño, con lo que a ti te gustan las almas en pena, es la candidata perfecta para ti. ¡Seguro que acabas con una heridita en ese gran corazón!

- No seas caustica.

- Desde luego, esto parece el mundo al revés. Me hacen una proposición, una chica vale pero ¿Por qué no? Te pido que opines sobre una mujer que está cañón, para comérsela vamos, y tú ni la miras, pero la pones de vuelta y media. Y cuando por fin te dignas a volver tu rubia cabecita, clavas esos ojos tan azules en los suyos, como una ventosa que quisiera desembrozar el lavabo de mi baño. Y encima resulta que YO, no tengo derecho a ser caustica. Jajaja, sonríe, anda que me quitaste el ligue…

- ¿Tu, no has notado nada Effie?

- Si, olía a Prada, eso es buena señal ¿no?

- ¿no has notado el aspecto sombrío que tenía?

- Bueno vale, llevaba un traje muy oscuro, pero de Armani, muchos ejecutivos visten así.

- No me refiero a eso.

- ¿Sabes Peeta?, Estoy segura que no es de las que llevan ropa interior corriente y moliente.

Effie, encendió un pitillo, y lo encendió bajando su ventanilla.

- ¡Puestos a morir de neumonía! – Exclamó – y perdona si insisto pero hay bragas y bragas.

- Effie, por favor, No estás escuchando nada de lo que te digo.- repuso Peet, preocupado.

- ¿Te imaginas el corte del hijo de Victoria Secrets o de Calvin Klein?, ¿Ver el nombre de sus padres escrito en grandes letras cuando una mujer se desnuda delante de él?

Peeta no la escucha- ¿La habías visto antes?- preguntó.

- Puede, en otro bar, pero no lo puedo asegurar, Sabes que en aquella época, las noches que veía claro no eran demasiadas.

- Pero eso se acabó, lo dejaste atrás- dijo Peeta.

- Peet, ¿tú crees en la sensación de Déjà-vu?

- Es posible, ¿Por qué?

- Hace un momento, en el bar, cuando se te ha escapado el vaso de las manos….. , he tenido la sensación de que caía a cámara lenta.

- Tu lo que tienes es el estómago vacío,- repuso Peet- venga cenemos conozco un asiático genial,

- ¿te puedo preguntar otra cosa?

- Dime, - su sonrisa se extendió - ¿no tienes nunca frío?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? , contesta divertido

- Porque tengo la sensación de que yo soy esquimal ¡Por lo que más quieras cierra ya la ventanilla! , ¡Me congelo!

Peeta rió con ganas, despejando su frente por primera vez después del encuentro, y cerró. En pocos minutos el puerto había desaparecido de su vista.

* * *

**Gracias Cassandra por tu rev. **

**Y gracias x incluirme en fav y Avisos**


	5. Dia Primero - (5)

_Este fic es una adaptación del libro del mismo titulo, del autor **Marc Levy,** suya es la historia y muchos personajes, el resto pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins,** ¿mi aportación?, descargar la trama y hacer que los nuevos personajes encajen, ¿porque hacerlo fácil? si me puedo complicar, Peeta en el original es una chica y Katniss un chico, por lo que he modificado diálogos y texto para hacerlo cuadrar. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**PRIMER DIA (5) - Primera, incursión del mal**

Katniss se había quedado, clavada, al lado de la barra, una voz la sacó de su ensoñación, el dueño del Capítol le habló.

- ¿sería tan amable de retirar la mano para que pueda limpiar la barra?

- Perdón…, la palabra la tomo por sorpresa.

- Hay cristales, debajo de su mano. Se va a cortar.

- No se preocupe por mí. ¿Quién era?

- Una chica atractiva, y un amigo, no abundan por aquí, aunque, mirándola a usted el día puede cambiar.

- Si, lo que diga, pero no ha contestado la pregunta.

- ¿Le interesa el mi empleada? - Pregunta socarrón- Lo siento no doy información de mi personal.

Katniss dio un golpe en la barra, Los fragmentos de cristal saltaron por el aire, el hombre dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Es imbécil?, su camarera me importa un carajo, el chico, el que va con ella, ¿qué son? – Preguntó Kat.

- Son amigos, él trabaja en la seguridad del puerto. No sé más.

Katniss le arrebató el paño y frotó su mano, no había ningún rasguño, luego se lo tiró.

- Tranquilo viejo – dijo- tiene truco, todo tiene truco.

Salió a la calle y se acercó al descapotable, quitó el freno de mano y el coche se deslizó lento sobre el muelle y cayó al mar. En cuanto la rejilla del radiador se sumergió en el agua una intensa sonrisa como de niña iluminó el rostro de Kat, su parte favorita eran las burbujas que salían del tubo de escape, justo antes de cesar la combustión, ese BLUP-BLUP se le hacía irresistible.

Cuando la gente se condenso para ver como desaparecían los faros traseros Katniss ya estaba lejos del lugar.

- Creo que acabo de encontrar algo único, murmuró- como una perla – Sería endiabladamente raro que no ganara.

Peeta y Effie estaban cenando frente a la Bahía. El restaurante tenía una vista espectacular. El Golden Gate, El Bay, un puente plateado construido un año antes, y mástiles de los veleros balanceándose suavemente en el puerto deportivo.

El camarero posó sobre la mesa dos cócteles de la casa, y un plato de pan de gambas.

- Regalo de la casa – Effie le preguntó si era cliente habitual

Peeta respondió que el dueño las invitaba.

- ¿Qué pasa, le perdonaste alguna multa?

- Bah, solo un pequeño favor, una insignificancia.- Repuso Peeta, confuso.

- Tus insignificancias me resultan un poco sospechosas. ¿Qué clase de favor le hiciste?

Peeta había visto al propietario del local cerca de los muelles de carga. La tristeza de su mirada le atrajo, había temido lo peor, al verlo inclinado sobre el agua y quedarse mirando fijamente un buen rato. Se había acercado a él, y entablado conversación; el hombre acabó contándole lo que le pasaba. Su mujer quería el divorcio, después de cuarenta y tres años de matrimonio le quería abandonar.

- ¿Qué edad tiene su mujer? – Preguntó Effie intrigada.

- Setenta y dos.

- ¿y de veras hay gente que a esa edad piensa en el divorcio?- Effie reprimió la risa.

- Si su marido lleva cuarenta y tres años roncando, es algo en lo que puedes pensar a menudo – Peeta esbozó una sonrisa – Yo diría que incluso todas las noches.

- Y claro uniste de nuevo a la "parejita".

- Le convencí para operarse, le prometí que no le harían daño.

- Es que los hombres ¡soportáis tan mal el dolor físico!, comentó Effie, ¿crees que se habría tirado de verdad?

- ¡Ya había tirado la alianza!

- Oye Peet, ¿es verdad la historia de los ronquidos?

Peeta no pudo contener la risa

-No

- Ah! , entonces ¿Qué celebramos? – Preguntó Effie levantando la copa.

Peeta le habló de su "ascenso". No, no cambiaría de destino, y tampoco iba a cobrar más, pero no todo eran consideraciones materiales. Y si Effie era tan amable para dejar de reírse, quizás le podría explicar que algunas tareas aportan más que dinero o autoridad: Una forma sutil de realización personal.

- ¡Así sea! – dijo Effie riendo.

- Desde luego, tía, está claro que contigo aun me queda mucho que pasar. Repuso Peeta contrariado.

Effie, se disponía a servir un trago de Sake, cuando en segundos la cara de Peeta se transformó. Tomó a su amiga por la muñeca y prácticamente la levantó de la silla.

- ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Corre, ve a la salida!- gritó

Eff, quedó paralizada. Los clientes de la mesa de al lado miraron a Peet, igual de sorprendidos mientras él vociferaba sin parar.

- ¡Salgan todos!, Fuera, salgan lo más deprisa que puedan y aléjense de aquí, Rápido.

El gerente se le acercó suplicando al joven al que consideraba amigo calma, y no perturbar el orden del local. Peeta lo agarró por los hombros y le suplicó, que evacuara la sala de inmediato. Liu, no era ningún sabio, pero rara vez su instinto le había fallado. Dos palmadas y unas palabras en cantonés bastaron, los camareros aparecieron en seguida tirando hacia atrás las sillas de los comensales y los guiaron con presteza, hacia las salidas del local.

Liu permaneció en medio de la sala, Peeta lo arrastró del brazo hacia la salida, pero él se resistió, Effie estaba petrificada a unos metros. No se había movido.

- Yo saldré el último- dijo Liu,

No hubo tiempo, inmediatamente se produjo una explosión de inusitada violencia. La onda expansiva hizo caer la lámpara de araña que se estrelló contra el suelo. Los muebles parecían aspirados por el ventanal, cuyos cristales pulverizados se diseminaban por la calzada. El humo se elevó en espesas columnas, por la fachada.

Abajo Katniss, después de aparcar subió la ventanilla del coche robado una hora antes. Le horrorizaba el polvo, pero más aún que las cosas no sucedieran como ella había previsto.

Peeta apartó el aparador macizo que la había caído encima. Se frotó las rodillas y observó el desorden a su alrededor. Bajo el armazón de la gran lámpara, Yacía Liu, respiraba con dificultad, y Peeta se precipitó hacia él. La sangre afluía a sus pulmones y cada aspiracióncomprimía un poco más el corazón. Las sirenas de los bomberos se oían en las calles de la ciudad.

Peet le suplico a Liu que resistiera.

- No tienes precio muchacho – dijo el anciano. Él le tomó la mano, pese a su estado él era capaz de leer la verdad, con sus últimas fuerzas murmuró que gracias a Peet no sentía ninguna inquietud. Sumido en el sueño eterno no roncaría, rió provocándose un acceso de tos.

- ! ¡Toda esa gente, te debe mucho! Entonces su sonrisa, se congeló.

- Creo que deberías ocuparte de su amiga, no la vi salir.

Peeta miró alrededor no vio rastro de su amiga

- Junto a la puerta, bajo la vitrina

Peet se incorporó. Pero Liu lo retuvo por la muñeca clavando sus ojos en los de color azul.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Él contempló al hombre, los últimos rayos de vida escapaban de sus iris dorados – Lo comprenderá en unos instantes.

Una inmensa sonrisa iluminó el rostro del anciano y todo su ser se apaciguo. – Gracias por esta muestra de confianza.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Liu. Sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta hacerse pequeñas. Peeta le cerró los ojos. – Perdóneme por no acompañarlo.

Se levantó y empujó un gran mueble volcado. Effie estaba inconsciente, con un trinchante de patos en la pierna. Un haz de luz de la linterna del bombero, barrió el suelo al acercarse. Rápidamente comunicó que había encontrado dos víctimas.

- Solo una corrigió Peeta.

- Mejor, dijo la mujer con americana negra que escrutaba desde lejos los escombros.

El jefe de bomberos se encogió de hombros. – Debe ser una agente federal, ahora siempre llegan los primeros- refunfuño colocando a Eff una mascarilla de oxigeno – Tiene una pierna fracturada, está inconsciente. Avisa a los paramédicos para evacuarla enseguida – señaló el otro cuerpo – Y ese ¿está?

- Demasiado tarde – respondió la mujer trajeada desde el otro extremo de la sala.

Peeta tenía a Effie en brazos y se le notaba completamente angustiado, culpándose de lo que pasó.

- Todo esto es culpa mía, No tendría que haberla traído aquí- Miró al cielo por la ventana- ¡Otra vez, no! Ahora estaba a punto de conseguirlo, de librarse por fin de las drogas, ahora las necesitaría, eso si podía salir bien de esto. Vio como la metieron en la ambulancia que la llevaba al Hospital.

- No te sientas culpable. Estar en el peor lugar, en el peor momento es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera. ¡Es el destino!

Peeta se sobresaltó. Había reconocido la voz suave, de la chica que le intentaba consolar de forma tan torpe. Katniss se acercaba a él frunciendo la nariz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el joven.

- Creí que el bombero te lo había dicho… federal…..

- Y…como todo parece indicar, que es una explosión de gas normal y corriente – se oyó la voz del inspector Ross, que siguió – o en el peor de los casos es un delito, la amable agente federal puede irse a su casa y dejar trabajar a la policía.

- ¿Con quién tenemos el placer de hablar? – preguntó Katniss, en tono irónico delatando su irritación.

- Inspector Marvel Ross, de San francisco – respondió Peeta.

- ¡Vaya! Me alegra que me haya reconocido esta vez,- dijo Marvel ignorando a Kat- Si tenemos oportunidad, me encantaría que me explicara el numerito de esta mañana, en la cafetería.

- Perdón inspector, pero no quería tener que explicar en qué circunstancias nos conocimos – Contestó Peet – Para proteger a Effie.

- Confié en usted Peeta, al dejarla ir antes de lo previsto, así que le agradecería que confiara en mí, la policía también tiene tacto. Y en vista del estado de la chica, tan vez deberíamos haber dejado que cumpliera su pena.

- ¡Bonita definición de tacto inspector! – dijo Katniss despidiéndose de los dos. Salió a la calle y desde allí dijo a Peeta, antes de montar en su coche – Lo siento por tu amiga.

El Chevrolet negro desapareció unos segundos más tarde, en el cruce de la calle Beach.

* * *

**¿Como vamos? XD.**


	6. Día primero - (6)

_Este fic es una adaptación del libro del mismo titulo, del autor **Marc Levy,** suya es la historia y muchos personajes, el resto pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins,** ¿mi aportación?, descargar la trama y hacer que los nuevos personajes encajen, ¿porque hacerlo fácil? si me puedo complicar, Peeta en el original es una chica y Katniss un chico, por lo que he modificado diálogos y texto para hacerlo cuadrar. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Primer día (6) Extraño encuentro**

Peeta no podía aclarar nada al inspector. Tan sólo un terrible presentimiento la había empujado a insistir para que todos salieran del local. Ross le comentó que sus explicaciones resultaban un tanto superficiales, teniendo en cuenta el número de vidas que acababa de salvar.

Peeta no tenía nada más que añadir. Quizás había percibido inconscientemente el olor de gas. Marvel Ross protestó: en los últimos años, los casos todos los casos en los que había influido el inconsciente tenían una desagradable manera de perseguirlo

— Avíseme cuando haya acabado la investigación. Necesito saber qué ha pasado.

El inspector le autorizó a marcharse. Peet bucó su coche. El parabrisas estaba rajado y la carrocería recubierta de un polvo gris absolutamente uniforme.

Camino al hospital cruzó varios coches de bomberos que seguían acudiendo al lugar. Estacionó el Ford, atravesó el aparcamiento y entró en el edificio. Una enfermera le informó de que estaban atendiendo a Effie y Peeta se lo agradeció. Sentándose ea esperar nuevas noticias.

Katniss por su parte intentaba llamar la atención del guardia con el claxon de su coche, el hombre pulsó un botón sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña pantalla; los Yankees iban ganando. La barrera se levantó y el Chevrolet avanzó con las luces apagadas hasta el borde del muelle. Katniss bajó la ventanilla y tiró el cigarrillo. Puso la palanca del cambio de marchas en punto muerto y salió del vehículo con el motor encendido. Apoyando un pie en el parachoques trasero, dio justo el impulso necesario para que el coche se deslizara hacia delante y cayera al agua. Contempló la escena con las manos en jarras, encantada por lo que veía. La última burbuja de aire estalló y ella dio media vuelta caminando alegremente hacia el aparcamiento.

Divisó un Honda verde oliva que parecía llevar su nombre impreso, forzó su cerradura, levantó el capó, se libro de la alarma y arrancó

— Un japonés verde, ¡lo que hay que ver! — masculló mientras quitaba el freno de mano. El interior de plástico no era lo que se dice de su agrado.

Katniss miró el reloj; - Maldita sea. Voy con retraso - aceleró. Sentado en una plataforma de amarre, un vagabundo llamado Haymich se encogió de hombros mientras miraba alejarse el coche.

Peeta estaba en la sala de espera con mirada concentrado, ni siquiera se percató hasta que como siempre sintió su aliento en el cuello

—¿Saldrá de ésta? - Era la tercera vez que la voz de Katniss lo sobresaltaba esa noche.

—Espero que sí —respondió Peet, mirándola de arriba abajo—. ¿Quién es usted exactamente?

— Katniss, Lo siento y me alegro a la vez —dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Era la primera vez que Peeta notaba el peso del cansancio. Se levantó y se acercó a la máquina de café.

— ¿Quiere uno? – Preguntó el

— No tomo café —contestó Katniss

— Yo tampoco —dijo Peet contemplando la moneda de veinte céntimos mientras la hacía girar en el hueco de la mano—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Lo mismo que usted. He venido a ver cómo está su amiga.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Peeta guardando la moneda en su bolsillo.

— Porque, - respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa - tengo que redactar un informe y, de momento, en la casilla «víctimas» he puesto la cifra 1. Así que vengo a verificar si debo corregir la información o no es necesario. Me gusta hacer los informes el mismo día; me horroriza el retraso.

— ¡Sabía que no andaba desencaminado!, Parece que disfruta.

— Deberíamos haber ido los tres a cenar, o a divertirnos, Si lo hubiésemos hecho, ahora no tendríamos que estar aquí

— Vaya ahora entiendo claramente por qué ha dicho antes lo del tacto. ¡Es usted una experto en la materia! . Vamos que se le da genial.

Katniss se encogió de hombros con despreocupada sonrisa., otra vez Peeta no pudo dejar de mirar.

—Tardará en salir del quirófano, dijo ellaUn trinchante de patos causa muchos destrozos cuando se clava en un muslo humano. Van a necesitar horas para coser todo eso. ¿Me permites llevarte a la cafetería de enfrente? – Le preguntó ella con toda la osadía de su "moral". Katniss acostumbraba a llevar la voz cantante en todo lo que hacía. ¿te puedo Tutear?

— No, no se lo permito, y no, no me puede tutear

— Como quiera. Esperaremos aquí. Es más desagradable, pero si lo prefiere... En fin ¡qué le vamos a hacer! – Katniss mostraba una relajada voz, de condescendencia como hablando con un chiquillo al que cuestiona la elección.

Se sentaron uno a espaldas del otro , llevaban más de una hora cuando el cirujano por fin apareció al final del pasillo.

Effie estaba fuera de peligro: la arteria no se había visto afectada, el escáner no mostraba ninguna señal de traumatismo craneal y la columna vertebral estaba intacta.

Su amiga tiene dos fracturas una en la pierna y otra en el brazo – le explico a Peet con gravedad – habían dado puntos de sutura y le estaban colocando una escayola.

Aunque aún era pronto para descartar complicaciones el médico era optimista. No obstante, deseaba que permaneciera en reposo absoluto durante las siguientes horas. Le pidió a Peeta que avisara a sus familiares, y le aviso que no habría visitas hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Eso está hecho —dijo él—. Soy su único "familiar2 o allegado

Le dio a la responsable de la planta el número de su busca. Al salir, pasó por delante de Katniss y, sin dirigirle una mirada, lo informó de que no tendría que hacer un tachón en su informe.

Luego desapareció. Katniss lo persiguió a la carrera – mierda desde cuando los hombres la ignoraban – le alcanzó en el aparcamiento desierto mientras Peet sacaba las llaves.

— Si pudiera dejar de sobresaltarme, le estaría muy agradecido —dijo Peeta, con un respingo

— Lo siento, - ¿eh? – en realidad creo que hemos empezado con mal pie —dijo Katniss en un susurro demasiado cerca de él.

— ¿Empezado qué? —replicó Peeta, algo molesto, aunque sin saber bien porque.

Katniss dudó antes de responder:

— En fin, podemos decir que a veces soy demasiadoooo, directa en mi forma de hablar, pero de verdad que me alegro de que su amiga haya salido de ésta.

— Que bien – dijo Peeta, con sarcasmo - por lo menos hemos compartido algo hoy. ¡No hay nada imposible! Y ahora, si es usted atan amable de dejarme abrir la puerta...

— ¿Y si fuéramos a compartir también una taza de café? Por favor... Katniss estaba desplegando todos sus encantos, incluyendo el de los "ojitos desvalidos"

Peeta, la miró en silencio, sabia que era un truco pero….

— ¡Lo borro! — prosiguió Katniss—. Usted no toma y yo tampoco. ¿Qué le parece un zumo de naranja? Justo aquí enfrente los hacen buenísimos.

Peeta no puedo evitar preguntar a la chica.

— ¿Por qué tiene tantas ganas de beber algo conmigo?

Katniss, mintió no todo pero, en fin no dijo toda la verdad, en serio que el chico de los ojos azules, la atraía sin remedio, deseaba su abrazo, y al mismo tiempo podría mirarlo embelesada durante horas, o durante una eternidad, no entendía muy bien porque , esa "ocupación" de su mente no le resultaba molesta - Porque acabo de llegar a la ciudad y no conozco a nadie. He pasado tres años muy sola en Nueva York, lo que no tiene nada de original. La Gran Manzana me ha vuelto poco elocuente, pero estoy decidida a cambiar. – contestó Katniss al final

Peeta inclinó la cabeza y escrutó a Katniss, dudando su ofrecerle otra oportunidad, pero, claro, él era el chico de las segundas oportunidades, Liu, Effie, a ella y sus grandes ojos grises ¿Cómo se iba a negar?. Ella quiso explicarse, quería convencerle. El chico esperó.

— Está bien, volveré a empezar —dijo Katniss—. Olvide Nueva York, mi soledad y todo lo demás. No sé por qué tengo tantas ganas de tomar algo con usted. En realidad, me da igual tomar algo o no; de lo que tengo ganas es de conocerle Ya está, le he dicho la verdad. Sería una buena acción por su parte decir ahora que sí. – Ella no sabía porque había dicho todo eso y peor, además si que era cierto que lo que contaba era verdad…

Peeta miró el reloj y dudó unos segundos. Luego sonrió y aceptó acompañarla al bar. Cruzaron la calle y entraron en el KrispyKreme. El pequeño local olía a pastas recién hechas; una bandeja de buñuelos acababa de salir del horno. Se sentaron junto a la cristalera. Peeta como siempre no comió nada, pero miraba a Katniss con perplejidad, en su vida había conocido a una chica que comiera de semejante manera Katniss, que dio buena cuenta de siete buñuelos con azúcar glaseado en menos de diez minutos.

—Por lo que veo, de todos los pecados capitales, la gula no la tiene traumatizada en absoluto, ni la posibilidad de engordar—dijo en tono jocoso – No estoy acostumbrado a ver chicas con su ….. apetito, sorió mostrando sus perfectos dientes entre esos labios rosados que le hacían parecer casi un chiquillo y llamaron enseguida la atención de Kat.

—Todo eso de los pecados es ridículo —repuso ella chupándose los dedos—, trucos de monje. ¡Un día sin buñuelos es peor que un día con sol! . Y por los Kilos no me preocupo, ando moviéndome todo el día, no tengo problemas en "quemarlos", ¿se acababa de insinuar?

— ¿No le gusta el sol? —le preguntó Peeta sorprendido.

— ¡Pues claro! ¡Me encanta! Produce quemaduras y cáncer de piel; los hombres se asfixian con la corbata bien anudada al cuello; a las mujeres les horroriza pensar que el maquillaje se les va a correr; todo el mundo acaba pillando un resfriado por culpa de los aparatos de aire acondicionado, que perforan la capa de ozono; la contaminación aumenta y los animales se mueren de sed, por no hablar de los ancianos que perecen a causa del calor. Perdone, pero el sol no lo ha inventado ni mucho menos quien la gente cree. – Soltó todo de un tirón con una sonrisa de deleite que a él sinceramente le sorprendió.

—Tiene usted un extraño concepto de las cosas. – Es lo único que dijo Peeta, escuchó con más atención a Katniss cuando ella dijo en tono grave que había que ser más honesto cuando se calificaba **el maly el bien**. El orden en el que había utilizado las palabras intrigó a Peeta.

Katniss había mencionado varias veces el mal antes que el bien, cuando habitualmente la gente hacía lo contrario.

De repente se le ocurrió que quizá fuera un Ángel Verificador enviado para controlar el buen desarrollo de su misión. Muchas veces se los había encontrado en operaciones menos ambiciosas. Katniss, esa chica era tan provocadora que, cuanto más hablaba, más verosímil le parecía la hipótesis.

Mientras se acababa el noveno buñuelo, anunció con la boca medio llena que le encantaría volver a verle. Peeta sonrió. Katniss no permitió que pagara su cuenta lo hizo ella misma, - No ha tomado nada – alegó pagando la cuenta y ambos salieron.

En el aparcamiento desierto, Katniss levantó la cabeza hacia arriba.

— Hace un poco de fresco, pero el cielo está realmente sublime, ¿no cree?

El había aceptado su invitación a cenar juntos al día siguiente, era la primera vez que una chica le invitaba y seguía sintiendo curiosidad por verificar sus dudas.

Si, por casualidad, los dos trabajaban para la misma casa, quien había querido ponerlo a prueba quedaría bien servido; pensaba pasárselo en grande. Peeta montó en su coche y regresó a casa.

Aparcó delante de la puerta y procuró no hacer ruido al subir la escalera de entrada.

Ninguna luz bañaba el recibidor; la habitación de Plutarch estaba cerrada.

Antes de entrar, alzó los ojos: en el firmamento no había ni nubes ni estrellas.

Y atardeció y amaneció...

* * *

**En fin esta vez si que me he inventado algunas cosas al final. Hay algo más dialogo que en el original.**

**Espero que os guste.**


	7. Día segundo - (1)

_Este fic es una adaptación del libro del mismo titulo, del autor **Marc Levy,** suya es la historia y muchos personajes, el resto pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins,** ¿mi aportación?, descargar la trama y hacer que los nuevos personajes encajen, ¿porque hacerlo fácil? si me puedo complicar, Peeta en el original es una chica y Katniss un chico, por lo que he modificado diálogos y texto para hacerlo cuadrar. Espero que os guste._

* * *

Segundo día (1) Cada uno con lo suyo

Effie se había despertado al amanecer. Durante la noche la habían trasladado a una habitación, donde el aburrimiento empezó a apoderarse de ella. Desde hacía quince meses, la hiperactividad había sido el único remedio para curarse de sus antiguas adicciones la desesperación y las drogas casi la matan. Recordó las largas horas pasadas, luchado contra "el mono", el desgarro que sentía en sus entrañas los increíbles dolores. Un recuerdo de días horrible en los que Peeta, a quien ella veía como su angel de la guarda, su amigo ahora, le sujetaba las manos para evitar que ella misma se destrozase. Para ayudarla a sobrevivir, Effie, se arañaba hasta a arrancarse la piel solo en un intento de que las nuevas Heridas tapasen las otras, las que la vida le causó.

A veces le parecía notar aún en la cabeza las punzadas de los golpes que se daba ella misma en las noches.

Se miró la sangradura del codo; semana tras semana, las marcas de los pinchazos se habían borrado poco a poco, solo un puntito violáceo sobre una vena como un recordatorio del sitio por donde la muerte lenta había entrado.

Peeta empujó la puerta de la habitación.

— Justo a tiempo —dijo, dejando un ramo de peonías sobre la mesilla de noche.

— ¿Por qué justo a tiempo? — preguntó Effie, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera leerla tan bien.

— Te he visto la cara al entrar y la predicción meteorológica de tu moral tenía pinta de muy variable con tendencias tormentosas. Voy a pedir un jarrón.- le dijo con su sonrisa de muchacho.

— Quédate conmigo — Pidió Effie con voz apagada.

— Tranquila – dijo dirigiéndole otra sonrisa luminosa – enseguida vuelvo, estas flores necesitan agua. Enseguida vuelvo – la miró con cariño – No me iré.

Effie, contempló las flores. Con el brazo sano, las carició. Los pétalos de peonía tenían el mismo tacto que el pelaje de los gatos, le encantaban los gatos. Peet interrumpió su ensoñación. Traía un cubo en la mano.

— Es lo único que tenían. – se disculpó- En fin, no pasa nada, no son flores con ínfulas de grandeza.

— Son mis preferidas- sonrió.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Cómo has podido conseguirlas en esta época del año? – Peeta siempre las sorprendía con las cosas más extrañas.

—¡Ah, eso es un secreto! – Dijo el divertido, llevando un dedo a sus labios, ¡como si se lo fuera a contar!. Había usado sus… "contactos".

Peeta contempló la pierna escayolada de su amiga y después el brazo. Effie siguió su mirada.

— ¡Te pasaste un poco jugando con el encendedor! – intentó parecer divertida - ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? . No recuerdo casi nada. Estábamos hablando, tú te levantaste, yo no, y después... un inmenso agujero negro.

—No, un escape de gas. – dijo el, no quiso preocuparla con sus intuiciones y cosas por el estilo . ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que quedarte aquí?

- Los médicos dicen que podría irme mañana pero, nadie puede atenderme en casa, - comentó triste , y no tengo medios para solicitar asistencia y así – levantó un coco el brazo y se señaló – no tengo movilidad, estoy atrapada. Dijo amagando la sonrisa pero Effie rompió a llorar.

—No me dejes aquí, este olor de desinfectante me vuelve loca. Ya he pagado bastante, te lo juro. No aguantaré. Tengo tanto miedo de volver a caer que finjo tomarme los calmantes que me dan. ¡Sé que soy una carga para ti, Peeta, pero sácame ahora mismo de aquí!, por favor- Pidió con mirada suplicante.

Peet se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y acarició la frente de su amiga para calmarla. Le prometió que haría todo lo posible para encontrar una solución cuanto antes. Tenía que marcharse a trabajar, pero le prometió volver esa noche.

Al salir del hospital, Peeta se dirigió a los muelles; la esperaba un día agitado. El tiempo pasaba deprisa y él tenía una misión que cumplir y algunos protegidos a los que no podía abandonar.

Fue a hacerle una visita a su viejo amigo vagabundo. Haymich nunca estuvo seguro de cómo había llegado al arco número siete del puente, ahora ese era su domicilio provisional. Una serie de terribles jugarretas que le había hecho la vida.

Una reducción de plantilla había puesto fin a su carrera. Una simple carta le había anunciado que ya no formaba parte de la compañía que había sido toda su existencia.

A los cincuenta y ocho años aún se es muy joven, y aunque las empresas de cosméticos juraban que al acercarse a los sesenta uno todavía tenía la vida por delante cuidándose con sus productos ¡claro!, esa afirmación no valía con sus empleados. Así fue como Haymich se encontró en el paro. Un guardia de seguridad le confiscó la tarjeta de identificación en la entrada. Sin pronunciar una palabra, el hombre lo había acompañado hasta su despacho.

Allí, Haymich había tenido que recoger sus cosas ante la mirada silenciosa de sus compañeros. Un siniestro día de lluvia, se había marchado con una caja de cartón bajo el brazo, después de treinta y dos años de leales servicios.

La vida de Haymich, estadístico y apasionado de las matemáticas aplicadas, se resumía en una aritmética muy imperfecta: SUMA los fines de semana trabajando – RESTADOS de su propia vida - DIVISION aceptada en provecho del poder de los jefes todos eran una gran familia mientras se mantuvieran en su lugar MULTIPLICACION de humillaciones y de ideas pasadas por alto por ciertas autoridades y, por último, otra vez RESTA O SUSTRACCION del derecho de acabar su vida laboral con dignidad.

La existencia de Haymich. Tan parecida a la cuadratura del círculo, se resumía en una ecuación de Maldades irresolubles.

De pequeño, a Haymich le gustaba vagar junto al vertedero de chatarra, miraba la presa comprimir los viejos coches.

La sensación de soledad era enorme, para alejarla de sus atormentadas noches se imaginaba la vida del joven ejecutivo que para mantener sus privilegios le EVALUO, y lo consideró apropiado para ser despedido, arruinando su vida.

Sus tarjetas de crédito habían desaparecido en otoño, su cuenta bancaria no había sobrevivido al invierno y él se había marchado de casa en primavera.

El verano siguiente, sacrificó su orgullo y realizó el ultimo viaje, sin darse cuenta Haymich con cincuenta y ocho años había establecido su domicilio provisional bajo el arco número siete del muelle ochenta del puero mercante de San Francisco.

Muy pronto podría celebrar su décimo aniversario de vida al aire libre. Estaba contento por que alguien le escuchara contar que el día que llegó allí no se había dado realmente cuenta de nada.

Ese era Peeta, el chico descubrió preocupado que la cicatriz no curaba volvía a supurar , bajo el pantalón de Twedd de Haym.

— ¡Haymich! ¡Hay que ir a que le curen la pierna!

— No empieces chico, por favor, mi pierna está perfectamente.

— Si no le limpian esa herida, en menos de una semana la tendrá gangrenada, lo sabe.

— ¿y qué más da? Yo ya he vivido la peor de las gangrenas, que más da otra más. Además, hace tiempo que pido a Dios que me mate pero si quiero que funcione, tendré que dejarlo actuar. Si te dejo que me convenzas para curarlo como haces siempre que esto se complica, ¿Cómo pretendes que me escuche suplicar? .

- Haymich por favor, no sea caustico.

- Nah, esto es mi billete al más allá

— ¿Quién le mete esas ideas tan estúpidas en la cabeza?, si puede saberse, no son más que tonterías- espetó el rubio sin dudar.

—Nadie, pero hay una chica que viene por aquí, más o menos de tu edad y que sepas que lla piensa exactamente como yo. Me gusta mucho charlar con ella. Cuando la veo, es como si mirara mi reflejo en un espejo pasado. Se viste elegante, con trajes chaqueta como los que yo llevaba. Tenemos un trato ¿sabes?

- A ¿si? Y, puede hablarme de ese trato taaaan , particular? – Peeta le miraba interesado y curioso, nunca esperó que alguien más reparase en Haym, y se parase a charlar.

- Verás , Yo le predico la palabra de Dios y ella a mí la del demonio; hacemos un trueque, y así me distraigo.

Haymich no tenia, ni casa ni techo nadie a quien odiar – recordó Peeta, pocos alimentos, había estado peor que un prisionero. Incluso soñar era un lujo. Rebuscar alimentos y en invierno luchar contra la alianza frío-Sueño, que podía ser mortal.

— Vamos Haymich, no admito protestas, voy a llevarlo al dispensario – Peeta intentó levantarle.

— Creía que trabajabas en la seguridad del puerto, no en el Ejército de Salvación, eres un plomo chico, estoy harto de esos ojos azules y esa cara de niño bueno que siempre terminan por tener razón.- La descripción hizo sonreír a Peeta que tiró de él y por fin le levantó.

A regañadientes entro en el coche haym se pasó la mano por la barba dudando, Peet lo miró en silencio, tenía los ojos azules, dentro de ellos y en sus arrugas, podía ver un alma rica en emociones. La boca de labios gruesos y sonrientes, dibujaba otra caligrafía en la que la pobreza sólo afectaba al aspecto:

— Tu carro no va a oler muy bien. Con la pierna así, últimamente no he podido ir a las duchas – le dijo, enfurruñado.

— Haymich, - comentó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros - si dicen que el dinero no tiene olor, ¿por qué va a tenerlo un poco de miseria? Deje de discutir y suba.

Peeta, dejo a su gruñón pasajero en el dispensario y bajo al muelle. De camino, se desvió para ir a casa, tenía que pedir un gran favor a Plutarch. Le encontró en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía que hacer algunas compras y, en aquella ciudad llena de pendientes cada paso era un reto para alguien mayor, encontrar a Peeta a esa hora era un milagro.

El chico le pidió que se sentara en el coche y subió corriendo a sus habitaciones. Entró, echó un vistazo al contestador automático, no tenía, y bajó de inmediato. Por el camino le contó lo de Effie, Plutarch aceptó acogerla en su casa, hasta que pudiera valerse por simisma, la subirían al primer piso, Peeta no tendría problema, sus brazos eran fuertes, y podía buscar ayuda para bajar la cama metálica del desván.

Katniss se había instalado muy cómoda en la cafetería del numero 666 de la calle Market, y hacía cuentas sobre la mesa del bar, acababa de encontrar trabajo, era la nueva empleada del mayor grupo inmobiliario de California. Mojaba su cruasán en café con leche, se informaba del desarrollo de Silicon Valley

« La zona más estratégica de tecnologías punta, conocida como el pulmón de la informática del mundo». Para ella, que era especialista en el cambio de identidad había resultado un juego de niños conseguir ese trabajo, había resultado increíblemente fácil y ya se encontraba disfrutando de la preparación de su maquiavélico plan.

* * *

Perdón, mi portatil ha estado medio / muy enfermo al final logré recuperar la mayoría de los archivos. Gracias a quienes seguís la historia.


	8. Día segundo - (2)

_Este fic es una adaptación del libro del mismo titulo, del autor **Marc Levy,** suya es la historia y muchos personajes, el resto pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins,** ¿mi aportación?, descargar la trama y hacer que los nuevos personajes encajen, ¿porque hacerlo fácil? si me puedo complicar, Peeta en el original es una chica y Katniss un chico, por lo que he modificado diálogos y texto para hacerlo cuadrar. Espero que os guste._

* * *

Segundo día (2) Los planes del mal

_**En el capítulo anterior dejamos a Katniss disfrutando de la preparación de su maquiavélico plan.**_

El día antes, en el avión de Nueva York, había leído un artículo en el Chronicle, sobre el grupo inmobiliario A&H lso ojos de Katniss se iluminaron con la rolliza fisonomía de su vicepresidente, Ed Heurt, la **«H» de A&H**, le encantaba pavonearse, era un genio en eso entrevistas, jactándose sin parar de la contribución a la región de su empresa. Ella sabía lo que ansiaba ese hombre, desde hacía veinte años quería ser diputado, nunca se perdía una ceremonia oficial. Y afuera una tienda o la ceremonia de inicio de la temporada de pesca del cangrejo.

Que fácil lo tuvo Katniss en esa circunstancia, una chica guapa, bien maquillada, sexy con su traje de ejecutivo negro, sus ojos grises bordeados por unas increíbles y largas pestañas y delineados en tonos negros, estaba espectacular, Ed Heurt, prácticamente babeaba, y cuando presentó su impresionante libreta de direcciones influyentes que usó para alimentar la conversación Katniss había logrado el puesto de Consejera de Presidencia, puesto creado "in situ" para ella. Obvio que él quería que le aconsejara en "algo más" pero, ella sabía que su ambición política podría más, no sería difícil manejarle. Estaba chupado para ella.

En otras circunstancias se habría acostado con él, solo por el gusto de provocarle un infarto, y enviarle a conocer a su "Jefe", al de verdad. Pero una cabeza rubia se había colado en la suya, y …. Prefería priorizar.

Ed Heurt no era más que un oportunista estaba detrás de sus influencias, y el acuerdo se selló antes de que el número dos del grupo hubiera terminado de engullir una pinza de cangrejo, generosamente acompañada de una mayonesa al azafrán que manchó con igual generosidad la pechera de su esmoquin.

- Vaya - pensó Katniss, la gula también le "adorna".

Ese mismo día una hora más tarde de la reunión Katniss sería presentada al otro socio, Antonio Andric, el presidente del grupo.

**La «A» de A&H** la mano de hierro que dirigía con guante de seda la red comercial que había tejido a lo largo de los años.

Antonio tenía un sentido innato de los negocios y era constante en su trabajo, lo que le había permitido desarrollar un enorme imperio con más de trescientos agentes y casi los mismos juristas contables y asesores.

Katniss vaciló, y al final, consiguió renunciar a la octava pasta. Hizo chascar los dedos corazón y pulgar pidiendo un capuchino. Mordisqueó el rotulador negro, consultó los papeles y continuó pensando.

Las estadísticas del departamento de informática de A&H eran claras. Al final no pudo resistirse, y pidió un bollo relleno chocolate y mientras se lo comía, concluyó que era imposible alquilar, vender o comprar un solo inmueble o parcela en todo el valle sin tratar con la empresa. El folleto de publicidad y su eslogan ("la inmobiliaria inteligente" ) fueron claves a la hora de pulir su plan.

**A&H** era una entidad con dos cabezas; su talón de Aquiles estaba en el punto de unión de los dos cuellos de la hidra. Bastaría que los dos cerebros de la organización aspiraran el mismo aire para ahogarse mutuamente.

Si Andric y Heurt se disputaban el timón del barco, el grupo iria a la deriva, el naufragio de la empresa atraería a los tiburones y especuladores que desestabilizarían el mercado inmobiliario en un valle donde los alquileres eran pilares fundamentales de la vida económica.

Las reacciones de inversores y demás mercados, afectarían sin remedio a la vida económica de la región, las empresas se verían asfixiadas en el acto.

Katniss, volvió a revisar los datos para establecer sus hipótesis:

La primera y más probable era que un gran número de empresas no sobrevivieran al aumento de sus alquileres y el descenso de sus salarios. Incluso siendo "PESIMISTA" (dadle la vuelta que para el "demonio" eso es optimismo jajaja) los cálculos de katniss eran reveladores. Podía prever que al menos diez mil personas perderían su empleo; una cifra suficiente para hacer que la economía de toda la región sufriera una implosión y provocara la embolia más maravillosa que jamás se hubiera imaginado, la del «pulmón de la informática del mundo».

Y como las certezas pasajeras de los medios financieros sólo se igualaban a son sus temores más grandes, los miles de millones que se invertían en las empresas de alta tecnología en Wall Street se esfumarían en unas semanas, lo que provocaría un soberbio infarto en el corazón del país.

Katniss no cabía en si de gozo, (por llamarlo de alguna manera)

—¡Algo tiene de bueno la globalización! —le dijo Katniss al camarero que esta ves le servía un chocolate caliente. (estaba desatada, jaja)

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que piensa limpiar toda esa porquería con un producto coreano? —repuso el chico.

Katniss dudó mirando las notaciones de la mesa—Lo borraré todo antes de irme — masculló, retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

¿no decían que el roce de las alas de un amariposa en china podría provocar un ciclón al otro lado del mundo? , bien Katniss demostraría que esa teoría podía aplicarse a la economía. La crisis americana, se propagaría a Europa, a Asia.

Si, se pasó la lengua por sus perfectos labios rojos. A&H sería su mariposa, y Ed Heurt el roce de alas, y los muelles de la ciudad podrían muy bien ser el escenario de su victoria.

Con este pensamiento en la cabeza, se dedicó a rayar la formica de la mesa con el tenedor, Katniss salió del Bar y dio la vuelta al edificio. El Chrysler deportivo parecía llamarla, forzó la cerradura. Y subió en el semáforo acciono la capota la capota que plegó. Mientras bajaba la rampa del aparcamiento de sus nuevas oficinas, Katniss cogió el móvil, como si hablase, saludó al aparcacoches y le señaló con la mano que estaba terminando de hablar. En voz alta, le contaba a un interlocutor imaginario que Ed Heurt comentaba con un periodista que la auténtica cabeza del grupo era él y que su socio era simplemente las piernas. Acto seguido, soltó una sonora carcajada, abrió la portezuela y le tendió las llaves al joven, quien le comentó que el cilindro no funcionaba bien.

—Lo sé —dijo Katniss con aire contrito—. ¡Ya no se está seguro en ninguna parte!

El aparcacoches, que no se había perdido una sola palabra de la conversación, la observó alejarse en dirección al vestíbulo del edificio. Fue a aparcar el descapotable con mano hábil y experta... La ayudante personal de Antonio Andric siempre le encargaba a él la tarea de aparcar su 4 x 4. El rumor tardó dos horas en llegar al noveno y último piso del número 666 sede social de A

A las trece y diecisiete horas, Antonio Andric entraba iracundo en el despacho de Ed Heurt; a las trece y veintinueve, el mismo Antonio salía del despacho de su socio dando un portazo.

En el rellano, dijo a voz en cuello que «las piernas» iban a relajarse a un campo de golf y que las «meninges» no tenían más que asistir en su lugar a la reunión mensual de directores comerciales.

Katniss miró al aparcacoches con complicidad al ir a recoger su vehículo.

Faltaba una hora para la cita que tenía con su jefe, así que le daba tiempo de hacer una insignificante adquisición. Tenía unas ganas locas de cambiar de coche, y para aparcar a su manera el que ahora conducía, el puerto no quedaba muy lejos. 

* * *

Este de regalo.


	9. Día segundo - (3)

_Este fic es una adaptación del libro del mismo titulo, del autor **Marc Levy,** suya es la historia y muchos personajes, el resto pertenecen a **Suzanne Collins,** ¿mi aportación?, descargar la trama y hacer que los nuevos personajes encajen, ¿porque hacerlo fácil? si me puedo complicar, Peeta en el original es una chica y Katniss un chico, por lo que he modificado diálogos y texto para hacerlo cuadrar. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Segundo día (3) La saturación del bien**

**Peeta había dejado a Plutarch en el barbero le gustaba darse ese tipo de caprichos, los llamaba él y prometido ir a buscarlo en una horas, así podría charlas con el grupito de jubilados que también tenían su mismo placer. **

**Peet tenía el tiempo justo para ir a dar clase de historia al centro de formación para personas con trastornos de visión. Sus alumnos se levantaron nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta del aula.**

—**No es por nada, pero soy el más joven de la clase – dijo sonriendo - que sentaos, por favor. **

**Peeta retomó la lección donde la había dejado, la semana anterior. Abrió el libro en braille que tenía sobre la mesa y empezó a leer. A Peeta le gustaba esa escritura las palabras se descifraban con el suave roce de las yemas de los dedos las frases se componían mediante el tacto, los textos cobraban vida en el hueco de sus manos. Le encantaba ese universo tan misterioso para los que creían verlo todo aunque con frecuencia estaban ciegos para lo esencial. Cuando sonó el timbre, dio por terminada la clase y se despidió de sus alumnos hasta el jueves siguiente. **

**Montó en su coche y fue a buscar a Plutarch, le dejó en casa y otra vez volvió al dispensario a recoger a Haymich para llevarle a los muelles. El vendaje de la pierna le daba aspecto de filibustero, y el hombre no disimuló cierto orgullo cuando Peeta se lo comentó. **

— **¿Estás preocupado? — preguntó Haym**

— **No, sólo un poco desbordado **

— **Siempre estás desbordado, muchacho. Te escucho. **

— **Haymich, necesito ayuda, he aceptado un desafío un poco estrambótico. Si usted tuviera que hacer algo increíblemente bueno, algo que cambiara el curso del mundo, ¿qué decidiría hacer? – Peeta tenía los brillantes ojos azules fijos en él.**

— **Difícil, pregunta, verás, si creyera en los milagros, te diría que erradicaría el hambre del mundo, eliminaría todas las enfermedades, prohibiría que se maltratara a los niños, cualquiera de las formas de crueldad, reconciliaría las religiones, sembraría la Tierra de tolerancia y creo que haría desaparecer toda clase de pobreza. Sí, haría todo eso... ¡si fuera Dios! **

— **¿Y se ha preguntado por qué Él no lo hace? – Peeta estaba muy serio, concentrado.**

— **Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Todo eso no depende de Su voluntad, sino de la de los hombres a los que ha confiado la Tierra. Mira muchacho, no existe ningún bien inmenso para que podamos darle… como diría forma real el motivo es que el bien, al contrario que el mal, es invisible. No se puede calcular ni describir sin que pierda su elegancia y su sentido. El bien se compone de una cantidad infinita de pequeñas atenciones que, puestas una detrás de otra, tal vez un día acaben por cambiar el mundo. **

**- Humm, cierto, el un razonamiento perfecto, digno de tu mente Haym- sonrió Peeta – peroooo.**

**- A ver chico- le cortó –pide a cualquiera que te cite cinco personajes que hayan cambiado para bien el curso de la humanidad. No sé..., por ejemplo, el primer demócrata, o el inventor de los antibióticos, o un mediador. Sabes qué poca gente sería capaz de dar un nombre.**

**- Peroooo- él intentó argumentar pero Haymich continuó.**

**- Ahora, pregunta por cinco dictadores. Todos conocemos el nombre de las grandes enfermedades, pero casi nadie sabe el de los que las han vencido. El apogeo del mal que todos tememos no es otra cosa que el fin del mundo, pero parecemos ignorar que el apogeo del bien ya tuvo lugar... el día de la Creación. **

—**Pero entonces, no hay una solución, diga Haymich, ¿qué haría usted para hacer el bien, el bien máximo? **

— **¡Haría exactamente lo que tú haces! Muchacho daría a las personas de mi entorno la esperanza, tal como tú la das. Hace un rato has inventado una cosa maravillosa sin darte cuenta. **

— **¿Qué he hecho? – Peeta le miró algo perplejo.**

— **Al pasar por delante de mi arco, me has sonreído. Poco después, ese detective que viene muchas veces a comer aquí, Marvel, el Sr. Ross, ha pasado en coche y me ha mirado con su eterna cara de gruñón. Nuestras miradas se han cruzado, le he ofrecido tu sonrisa y, cuando se ha marchado, la llevaba en los labios. **

**- ¿ya? , así de Fácil – comentó apartando un mechón rebelde de su frente.**

**- O así de difícil, no te subestimes, yo lo he visto. Así que, si confiamos un poco, haz cuentas, el habrá trasladado tu sonrisa a la persona que haya ido a ver. ¿Ves ahora lo que has hecho? Has inventado una especie de vacuna contra el instante de malestar. Si todo el mundo hiciera eso, dar simplemente una sonrisa una vez al día, ¿te imaginas el increíble contagio de felicidad que se extendería por la Tierra? Entonces ganarías esa apuesta. — El viejo Haymich se tapó la boca con la mano para toser.**

**Peeta no puedo evitar pensar en sus palabra con ensoñación – Ojalá pudiera con eso.**

— **Pero en fin, No soy un utopista, así que me conformaré con darte las gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí. **

**El vagabundo salió del coche y se dirigió a su refugio. Se volvió y le hizo una seña a Peeta.**

— **Sean cuales sean las preguntas que te hagas, chico, no le des más vueltas y confía en tu instinto sigue haciendo lo que haces.**

**Peeta le miró con curiosidad — Haymich, ¿qué hacía usted antes de vivir aquí? **

**Haymich desapareció bajo el arco dejando la pregunta sin responder.**

**La siguiente entrevista de Peeta fue con Brutus en el Capítol. Ya era la hora de comer y, por segunda vez en el día, tenía que pedir un favor. El capataz no había tocado el plato. Ella se sentó a su mesa. **

— **¿No se come los huevos revueltos? – inquirió.**

**Manca se inclinó para susurrarle al oído: **

— **Cuando Effie no está, la comida no sabe a nada. **

— **Precisamente de ella he venido a hablarle. **

Peeta se marchó del puerto media hora más tarde con el capataz y de cuatro de sus cargadores. Al pasar por delante del arco número siete, se detuvo en seco. Había reconocido a la mujer vestida de forma elegante, su pelo suelto hasta media espalda, y con esa actitud, algo chulesca y orgullosa que fumaba un cigarrillo junto a Haymich.

Los dos cargadores que habían subido a su coche y los otros dos que la seguían en una camioneta le preguntaron por qué había frenado tan bruscamente. Peeta, no sabía que pensar, no dijo nada y aceleró sin responder y dirigiéndose todos al hospital Memorial.

Los faros del flamante Lexus se encendieron en cuanto éste se adentró en el sótano. Katniss hacia la puerta, y miró su reloj llegaba diez minutos antes de la hora.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la novena planta. Se entretuvo en pasar frente al despacho de la ayudante de Andric, y sin dudarlo "se invitó" entrar sentándose en la esquina de la mesa. La chica no levantó la cabeza y continuó escribiendo en el ordenador.

— Está usted totalmente consagrada a su trabajo, ¿verdad?

Lavinia le sonrió y prosiguió su tarea.

— ¿Sabe que en Europa la jornada de trabajo está legislada? En Francia — añadió Katniss — incluso piensan que más de treinta y cinco horas a la semana son perjudiciales para la realización del individuo.

Lavinia se levantó para servirse una taza de café.

— ¿Y si uno quiere trabajar más? —preguntó.

— ¡No puede! ¡Francia fomenta el arte de vivir! Lavinia se sentó de nuevo ante la pantalla y se dirigió a Katniss en un tono distante:

— Mira guapa, no tengo porque, claro, pero te voy a "ilustrar"; tengo cuarenta y ocho años, estoy divorciada, mis dos hijos están en la universidad, tengo un pisito donde vivo bien y un apartamento junto al mar, que en dos años dejara de ser del banco. Para ser sincera, no cuento el tiempo que paso aquí. Me gusta lo que hago, mucho más que deambular por delante de los escaparates constatando que no he trabajado lo suficiente para pagar lo que me apetece comprar.

En cuanto a los franceses, le recuerdo que comen caracoles. El señor Heurt está en su despacho y ustedes están citados a las dos, lo cual es perfecto ya que son las dos en punto. Y tengo mucho que hacer para perder mi tiempo dejando que usted intente ser mi amiga – Volvió a su trabajo – No llegue tarde.- Le espetó sin volverla a mirar.

- ¡Vaya!, se dijo Katniss, esto es raro, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir al pasillo, se volvió.

— Se nota que no ha comido nunca mantequilla de ajo. Si lo hubiera hecho, no diría eso, de los franceses… claro – Se alejó pensando en el rapapolvos que le acababan de soltar, esto es raro sí.

**Peeta había organizado la salida anticipada de Effie que aceptó firmar el alta voluntaria y Peet había jurado que, al menor síntoma anormal, la llevaría inmediatamente a urgencias. Con la autorización del médico pudo salir siempre que el examen médico previsto fuese favorable. **

**Entre Peeta y los cargadores se ocuparon de trasladarla en el aparcamiento del hospital. Sin parar de hacer bromas sobre la fragilidad de la carga, divertidos por aplicar su jerga a esta situación en la que Effie interpretaba el papel de contenedor. La ayudaron con mucha precaución a colocarse sobre la camilla improvisada de la parte trasera de la camioneta. **

**Peeta condijo lo más despacio que pudo, pero el menor bache despertaba en la pierna de Eff un vivo dolor que le subía hasta la ingle. Tardaron media hora en llegar. Entre todos bajaron la cama del desván y la instalaron en el salón de Peeta. **

**Brutus la empujó hasta la ventana y acercó el velador que haría de mesilla de noche. Bajo la dirección de Brutus, colocaron a Effie, con mil atenciones en la nueva cama.**

**Peeta dijo que los invitaría a comer para agradecerles el favor, pero Brutus se negó diciendo que no era necesario, que Effie los había mimado bastante en el Capítol para que hicieran lo mismo por ella. Peet se marchó con ellos al puerto. Plutarch preparó dos tazas de café y un bizcocho, era muy buen cocinero, y subió a hacerle compañía a Eff.**

**Peeta terminó en el puerto y decidió dar un rodeo, encendió la radio y buscó, hasta que la voz de Louis Armstrong revoloteó por el habitáculo. What a Wonderful World (esta canción es preciosa, me encanta otra cosa en común con Peet jaja) era una de sus canciones preferidas. Canturreó con el viejo bluesman. El Ford giró en la esquina de los depósitos y se dirigió a los arcos Aceleró y, al pasar sobre los reductores de velocidad, el coche dio una serie de tumbos. Peeta sonrió y bajó del todo la ventanilla. Se sentía contento, algo transgresor para su costumbre de forma inocente pero transgresor. El viento le removía el pelo y giró el botón del volumen y la canción sonó todavía más fuerte. Radiante, se divirtió sorteando los conos de seguridad hasta llegar al séptimo arco. Cuando vio a Haymich, le hizo una seña con la mano e inmediatamente él le devolvió el saludo.**

**Estaba solo, Peeta apagó la radio y cerró la ventanilla encaminándose a la sal  
**

* * *

Perdonad, es el verano XD- gracias a todos cuantos leeis mis historias besitos.


End file.
